Aelita Cazadora de Cartas
by Hanelita
Summary: Son las aventuras de Sakura Cazadora de Cartas pero con Code Lyoko. Aelita es una chica llena de fantasia. Su mayor sueño es encontrar a su familia. Todo cambiara una noche con un extraño sueño. Capítulo 8 actualizado! Espero que os guste. :D
1. Aelita y el misterioso libro mágico

Aelita y el misterioso libro mágico

En Francia hacia una noche genial con muchas estrellas. Seria perfecta si una niña parase de gritar…

(Aelita POV)

Estaba soñando. Soñaba que estaba con una chica muy parecida a mí. Estábamos en la Torre Eiffel mientras muchas cartas caían. Yo estaba en el filo de una terraza y me tire.

-¡Ah!- grite mientras mi despertador sonó.

-Menos mal. Era todo un sueño.- me consolé.

Mire el reloj. Las siete y media de la mañana. Me vestí y baje corriendo a la cafetería.

-Mirad, ahí viene Aelita.- dijo Odd nada más verme.

Sonreí y les salude.

-Siéntate aquí, Aelita.- dijo Yumi señalando la silla que tenia al lado de ella.

Yo asentí. Yumi era como una hermana para mí. Era genial y mi mejor amiga.

Los chicos casi habían acabado de desayunar pero me esperaron.

-¿Y Jeremie?- pregunte al no verle.

Jeremie era un chico muy tímido pero era muy inteligente. Lo malo es que no se relacionaba mucho con la gente y yo le tenía un aprecio especial…

-¡Oh! No sé. Aunque tampoco es que sea algo raro el que no venga.-contesto Ulrich.

Ulrich era el novio de Yumi. Ellos decían que no eran novios pero estaba muy claro que se querían.

Al igual que Yumi, Ulrich era como mi hermano mayor que me protegía y cuidaba.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?- me pregunto Ulrich al verme terminar.

-Si.

Al salir nos encontramos con Jeremie.

-Hola.- nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- le contestamos Ulrich y yo.

Yumi y Odd se habían adelantado a clase. Yumi me dijo que era porque me quería enseñar una cosa y Odd nada más ver a Jeremie se fue.

Estábamos llegando al patio y aun quedaba tiempo para empezar las clases pero Jeremie me dijo:- Lo siento me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Adiós.

Al despedirse me lanzo un caramelo. Yo lo cogí y me sonroje.

-Jeremie…- susurre.

-Hola.- saludo alguien a mi lado.

-Yumi.- me sorprendí al verla tan cerca.

-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara. Estaban tan guapa sonrojada cuando Jeremie te lanzo el caramelo.- dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué era eso que querías enseñarme?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-¡Oh! Esto.- me dijo mientras sacaba una cámara.- Últimamente me he aficionado mucho a la cámara y he decidido que te voy a grabar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunte asombrada.

-Porque al ser medio nueva en este mundo me encanta que vayas aprendiendo las expresiones de la gente.- me dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Yo lo recordé. Lyoko. Hace unos 3 años había estado encerrada en un mundo virtual por unas cosas de trabajo de mi padre. Era un trabajo muy difícil y por culpa de eso a mi madre la secuestraron. Mi padre era muy listo y por eso tenía ese trabajo. Cuando descubrió que lo que estaba haciendo era para matar a la humanidad dejo su trabajo y huyo. Encontró una fábrica e hizo un universo virtual y a un virus llamado X.A.N.A. para acabar con el proyecto que había hecho en su trabajo. Pero no le salió bien y cerró el superordenador. Por suerte unos años después mis amigos Yumi, Ulrich, Odd y Jeremie me descubrieron y estuvimos luchando contra X.A.N.A. hasta destruirlo.

-¿Me dejaras que te grabe?- me pregunto Yumi al ver que no decía nada.

-Ok.- dije sonriendo.-Aunque hay cosas mucho más importantes que yo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Bueno me voy. Hasta luego.- se despidió Yumi.

Yo me dirigí hacia clases y al llegar me senté al lado de Odd.

Estábamos dando historia pero como a mí me parecía un poquitín aburrida me puse a dibujar lo que había visto en el sueño.

-Es una cosa muy bonita… ¿Qué es?- me pregunto Odd.

-¿El que, esto?- dije señalando a mi dibujo.

-Aelita, continua leyendo.- me dijo el profesor Gilles.

-Si. ¿Por dónde vamos?- le susurre a Odd.

-Comienzo de la pagina 19.- me contesto Odd.

Empecé a leer mientras me daba cuenta de una cosa. Odd me había contestado bien a mi pregunta. Había estado atendiendo. ¿Sería que estaba cambiando?

Después fui para el gimnasio. Allí me tocaba ir a teatro musical.

Ese día tuvimos que hacer el papel de las animadoras.

Ya sé que diréis que es un poco raro pero así es nuestra profesora Wendy.

Primero me dijo a mí que cantase un trozo del musical de las animadoras delante de las alumnas.

Yo que era un poco tímida me sonroje un poco pero fui sin hacerles esperar.

Al terminar vi como todo el mundo que se había apuntado me estaba aplaudiendo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a trabajar con los bastones.- anuncio Wendy.

Cuando nos iban entregando los bastones vi como en la ventana estaba Sissi mirando.

Esa chica era un incordio pero bueno.

Empezamos con los bastones. Después de unos cuantos tiros mi bastón se convirtió en uno totalmente diferente. Era rosa y tenía una especie de cabeza de ave en el extremo con un pico rojo.

Al desconcentrarme el bastón me dio en la cabeza.

Todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido puesto que nunca me había equivocado con este ejercicio.

-Bueno, llevaros los bastones para practicar.- dijo Wendy.

Al terminar las clases me reuní con Ulrich, Yumi y Odd.

-Chicos voy a ir a la Ermita, ¿alguien me quiere acompañar?- pregunte.

-Lo siento tengo que ir a futbol.- se disculpo Ulrich.

-Yo lo haría encantado pero tengo unos asuntillos que hacer y ahora me iré a casa con mis padres y hermanas.-me dijo Odd.

-¿Ha pasado algo grave?- pregunte preocupada.

-No tranquila, no es nada.- me dijo Odd con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero volverás pronto?- le pregunte aun preocupada.

-Estaré aquí lo antes posible.- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.- Adiós, princesa.

Yo me sonroje. Algo que Yumi noto.

-Espera un momento. Te sonrojas con Jeremie pero también con Odd. ¿Eso qué significa?- me pregunto Yumi confundida.

-Ni yo misma lo sé.- suspire.

-Bueno pues te dejo. Tengo que ir a cuidar a mi hermano. Adiós.- se despidió Yumi.

Yo me dirigí hacia la Ermita. A menudo iba allí para pasar el rato y este era uno de esos momentos.

Por el camino fui practicando con el bastón.

Cuando llegue a la casa entre. Pasó un minuto y de repente oí un ruido. Mire asustada hacia la biblioteca de mi padre. Cogí el bastón y abrí la puerta.

Fui adentrándome poco a poco muy asustada. Cuando estuve en las estanterías fui mirando una a una. Parecía que no había nadie. Me quedaba la última y cada vez oía más cerca el sonido.

Me asome pero no vi nada. Estaba segura de que de allí provenía el sonido. Me di la vuelta para ver si había alguien escondido pero no vi a nadie. De repente oí otro ruido detrás de mí y me gire.

Había un libro brillando.

Como hipnotizada me fui acercando al libro y cuando lo iba a tocar dejo de brillar.

Aun así lo cogí y el bastón se me cayó al suelo. Era una de las cosas que había visto en mi sueño.

-El libro.- susurre.

En ese momento la cerradura que tenía se abrió y sin querer grite.

Al ver que no pasaba nada lo abrí. Vi que en un hueco del libro había unas cartas grandes.

Di la vuelta a la primera. Tenía una especie de persona con alas que la envolvían. Ponía unas letras en ingles abajo del todo.

La fui traduciendo mientras andaba un poco hacia la lámpara que había unos pasos más adelante.

-¡Ventisca!- exclame al saber lo que ponía.

En ese momento la carta se ilumino y en el suelo apareció un círculo raro.

De repente hubo mucho viento. Tanto que me echaba para atrás mientras gritaba.

Me encontraba en el centro del círculo mientras sostenía la carta en alto.

El viento ahora arrastraba todo para arriba. Era tan fuerte que las cartas se volaron y como eran mágicas se fueron fuera de mi casa.

Cuando el viento paro vi que todo estaba en orden menos el libro. Se había quedado sin cartas y yo solo tenía la de ventisca.

Me puse triste porque era algo de mi padre y no quería perderlo.

De repente el libro empezó a brillar otra vez mientras salía una especie de hadita de la portada del libro.

-¡Hola!- me saludo.

Yo me quede anonadada. Era un hada y hablaba. Pero espera un momento, no tenia por que extrañarme. Al fin y al cabo mi mundo era así. Lleno de fantasía.

-Gracias por despertarme.- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-De nada.- dije aun asombrada.

-Gracias por sacarme de ese libro. Creí que me quedaría ahí de por vida.- me explico la hadita.

Era un hada pero no era chiquitita. Era más bien de tamaño medio. No era ni de mi altura ni una hormiga.

Tendría el tamaño de un marco de fotos en vertical.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunte extrañada.

-Soy Taelia. La guardiana de este libro. Mi madre era una hechicera e hizo este libro para guardar las cartas que había en su reino. Estaba destruyéndolo y ella fue la gran hechicera que salvo su mundo. Pero unos hombres muy malos que también tenían poderes querían este libro para hacer el mal así que mi madre me dijo que tenía que cuidar el libro y gracias a mis poderes me metí en él para cuidarlo. Cuando a mi madre la secuestraron mi padre guardo el libro en su biblioteca y aquí estoy.- explico Taelia.

-Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí si esta es la biblioteca de mi padre?- pregunto Aelita extrañada.

-También es la de mi padre.- dijo Taelia sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¡¿Somos hermanas?- pregunto Aelita asombrada.

Taelia asintió.

-¿Mi hermana es un hada?- pregunte extrañada para ver si era verdad.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy así porque soy la guardiana de este libro pero yo puedo ser una chica como tú.- me explico Taelia.

-A ver enséñamelo.- dije no muy confiada.

-Mira.

Taelia cerró los ojos se dio la vuelta hacia donde deberían estar las cartas y extendió los brazos.

Taelia, extrañada al ver que no sucedía nada abrió un ojo. Casi se cae del susto.

-¿Dónde están las cartas?- pregunto preocupada.

- ¿Se parecen a esta?- le pregunte enseñándole la de la ventisca.

-Si, ¿Dónde están? ¿Las tienes tu?- pregunto Taelia esperanzada.

-No. Mira te explico lo que paso. Al decir ventisca se formo un gran viento y como tenía el libro abierto… las cartas se fueron volando.- dije intentando que no se enfadase mucho.

- Ah claro es normal porque… Espera un momento, ¿Has dicho que se fueron volando?- pregunto Taelia con paciencia.

Yo asentí.

-¡No! No puede ser. No.- gritaba Taelia.

Yo mire el reloj. Era hora de volver a la academia.

Por la noche…

Intente comerme todo muy rápido para así poder estar con mi hermana en mi cuarto. Mientras tanto Ulrich me miraba con cara rara.

Odd aun no había vuelto y Yumi estaba con su hermano.

-¡Ya acabe!- dije levantándome a toda prisa.

-¿Dónde vas con el flan?- pregunto Ulrich extrañado.

-Es por si luego me entra hambre. Que aproveche.- dije corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

-Chicas…- oí suspirar a Ulrich.

Cuando entre en mi cuarto vi a Taelia levitando, intentando saber donde estaban las cartas.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunte.

-Uffff es muy difícil. Las cartas parecen estar por toda la ciudad.- dijo Taelia.

-Toma.- le dije entregándole el flan.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Taelia mientras empezaba a comer.- ¿Sabes? Esas cartas pueden ser peligrosas. Tienen vida propia y mucho poder. Puede causar mucho daño si no está en manos adecuadas.

Yo baje la cabeza avergonzada y triste.

-Por eso tengo que encontrarlas y guardarlas y tu vas a ayudarme.- dijo Taelia señalándome.

-¿Yo?- pregunte extrañada.

-Si tu. Serás de gran ayuda para poder encontrar todas las cartas. Además eres mi hermana y me tienes que ayudar porque si y punto.- dijo Taelia.

-Uf que mandona.- dije.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Taelia enfadada.

-Nada.- dije mientras ponía una sonrisa inocente.

-Oye lo de que nuestra madre tenía poderes… ¿Eso significa que yo también?- pregunte ilusionada.

-Tú has abierto el libro. Así que supongo que sí.- dijo Taelia ilusionada.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunte.

-Lo primero dime tu nombre.- me dijo Taelia.

En ese momento caí. Aun no le había dicho como me llamaba.

-Aelita.- conteste.

-Ok, ponte ahí.- dijo señalando unos pasitos más atrás de donde yo estaba.

Di los pasos y de repente todo se volvió oscuro. Mire hacia el suelo y vi que estaba el mismo circulo de antes.

-Muy bien. Llave del sello.-llamo Taelia.

Entonces de la cerradura del libro salió un colgante con la cabeza de pájaro del bastón.

Se me acerco a mí mientras Taelia decía:- Esta chica que es mi hermana guardara la sagrada promesa. Se llama Aelita. Llave dale el poder suficiente para poder ayudarme a capturar las cartas. Libera el poder… ¡Ahora!- dijo Taelia.

El colgante empezó a brillar tanto que tuve que taparme los ojos.

Entonces vi como el colgante se convirtió en el bastón de la clase de teatro con el pájaro en la cabeza.

Instintivamente lo fui a coger.

Al tocarlo el bastón se hizo más largo mientras Taelia me animaba.

-¡Muy bien! Yo te nombro cazadora de cartas.- me dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento volvimos a mi cuarto.

Estaba la ventana abierta y hacia mucho viento. Yo que ya me había puesto el pijama me acerque a la ventana a cerrarla.

-¡Aelita!- dijo Taelia señalando hacia el cielo.

En ese momento una especie de fénix apareció por el cielo.

-¡¿Un fénix?- pregunte extrañada.

-Es una de las cartas.- dijo Taelia.

-¿Qué carta?- pregunte.

-La Carta Vuelo.- me contesto.- ¡Vamos a por ella!

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Es de noche.- proteste.

-¿Quieres que el mundo se destruya con todos tus seres queridos por culpa de que sea de noche y que no quieras ir a por la carta?- pregunto Taelia enfadada.

-No, claro que no pero…- me intentaba disculpar.

-Pues adelante, cazadora de cartas. Empieza tu trabajo, tu misión.- me dijo Taelia.

Salimos corriendo hacia el bosque y vi a la gigantesca criatura.

-¿Y quieres que me enfrente a eso y encima con pijama?- pregunte asombrada.

Taelia asintió y añadió:- Deja ya de ser tan pesimista. Adelante.

El fénix abrió la boca causando mucho viento que nos echaba hacia atrás.

Llego un momento en el que su fuerza era tal que me levanto por los aires. Menos mal que estaba mi hermana para cogerme y para que no me cayese.

-Ufff por poco.- suspire.

-Aelita, activa tus poderes.- me dijo Taelia.

-¿Qué?- pregunte aun un poco aturdida.

-Haz lo que te enseñe antes, rápido.- me ordeno otra vez la mandona de mi hermana.

Saque la llave de la cabeza del pájaro de mi bolsillo y la mire. La puse en la palma de mi mano mientras extendía el brazo y decía:-¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas! Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo ahora!

Mientras tanto la llave brillaba y se convertía en el pequeño bastón. Cuando lo toque se alargo.

Cogí el bastón y me lo puse cerca del corazón.

-Muy bien. La Carta Vuelo necesita viento para volar así que usa la Carta Ventisca para atraparla. Acércate todo lo que puedas.- me explico Taelia.

-¿Qué?- pregunte asustada.

-Confía en mí.- me dijo mi hermana.

Yo asentí. Cuando iba a acercarme vi como el fénix venia hacia nosotros y menos mal que me agache.

-¿Ahora qué hago? Se ha ido.- dije preocupada.

-Utiliza la Carta Ventisca.- me dijo Taelia.

Saque la carta de mi bolsillo pero al ver que el fénix volvía me volví a agachar.

Ahora el fénix venia hacia nosotros y yo corría a más no poder.

-Tengo una idea.- dije.

-Por fin.- me dijo Taelia.

Yo la ignore y corrí mucho mas adelantándome al fénix. Ahí active la Carta Ventisca y fui volando hacia la espalda del fénix.

-Por favor Viento forma una cadena y atrapa a este pájaro.- le suplique a la Carta Ventisca mientras el circulo aparecía otra vez.

La lance hacia delante la carta y con mi bastón le di a la carta y exclame:-¡Ventisca!

Entonces vi como el dibujo de la carta se hacía real y se transformaba en una cuerda que ato al fénix.

Cuando llegue al suelo dije:- Como cazadora de cartas te ordeno que recuperes tu forma original. ¡Ahora!

Di con el bastón en el aire y apareció la silueta de una carta mientras se absorbía al fénix.

Caí al suelo, al igual que la carta, de lo agotada que estaba.

-Dios mío. Que susto. Creí que de esta no pasaría. Que me moriría.-dije mientras se me saltaban unas lagrimas.

-Oh vamos según me contaste has pasado por cosas peores.- me intentaba tranquilizar mi hermana.- Bueno ahora toca la carta que hay en el suelo con el bastón.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curiosa.

-Tú hazlo.- me contesto.

Hice lo que me dijo y me encontré subida a mi bastón y volando. Era una sensación maravillosa.

-Es genial.- dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. :D


	2. La preciosa amiga de Aelita

Capítulo 2: La preciosa amiga de Aelita.

-¡Aelita! ¡Aelita!

-Quiero dormir.- decía en sueños.

-¿Y entonces para qué existen los despertadores si no es para despertarte?

En ese momento abrí los ojos. ¿Quién me hablaba? Se suponía que no tenía que haber nadie en mi habitación… A lo mejor era el ordenador…

Lo miré pero estaba apagado.

-Aelita…- volvió a decir la extraña voz.

Miré hacia arriba y grité.

-¡Un hada!

-Oh, vamos Aelita. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- me dijo el hada.

En ese momento recordé.

-¡Taelia, mi hermana!- susurré para que no se enterase la gente.

-¡Exacto! Pero aparte de ser tu hermana también soy o era la guardiana del libro de cartas… Sí, ese que tú ayer abriste y dejaste que se fueran todas las cartas volando…- me dijo con mirada acusativa.

-Oye que aún no sabía que hacía.- me intentaba disculpar.

-¿Y crees que ahora sí?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… Deseaba tener una hermana que me animase por las mañanas…- empecé a decir con sarcasmo.- Y por un lado tienes un poco de razón. No sé como fui capaz de aceptar eso de ir recolectando cartas por ahí.

-¡Las dejaste escapar tú!- me volvió a recriminar Taelia.

-Claro, porque tú no estabas haciendo tu trabajo y te quedaste dormida. ¡Pedazo de vaga!

Nada más decirle eso me acordé de cuando Odd y yo nos enfadamos y no pude evitar el pensar en él.

¿Cómo estaría su familia? ¿Estaría bien?

-¿En quién piensas? Estás roja.- me dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡No- no estoy pensando en nadie!- dije sonrojándome más.- Ya es hora de que baje que ya van a empezar las clases y aún no desayuné. Tú quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido o te escucharán.- le dije muy ajetreada.

-¡Adiós!- exclamé saliendo por la puerta a todo correr.

Al entrar en la cafetería me encontré con Ulrich.

-Hola. ¿Aún no volvió Odd?- le dije preocupada por él.

-No, algo respecto a su madre pasó. Alguna enfermedad o algo así.- me explicó Ulrich.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué me dijo que no era nada grave?- le dije triste.

-Porque no quería preocuparte. Le importas mucho.- decía Ulrich con toda naturalidad.

Yo le miré extrañada y él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca.

-Quiero decir que le importas mucho al igual que también le importamos todos los demás y no quería que nos preocupásemos mucho.- dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa. Después susurró:- Bocazas.

-Ehhh… Vale. Bueno me voy que tengo que hacer unas cosas.- le dije un poco confundida.

-Ok. Adiós.

Me fui a pasear un rato por la academia porque aún no era la hora y sin querer me encontré con Jeremie.

-¡Jeremie!- exclamé.

-¡A ti te estaba buscando! Toma, cogí esta flor pensando en ti.- me dijo tendiéndome una margarita.

La verdad es que las margaritas no me gustaban mucho pero lo que valía era el gesto y me sonrojé igualmente.

-Muchas gracias.- le dije sonriendo.

-De nada. Me voy a desayunar, ¿vienes?

-Acabo de venir de allí. Creo que voy a entrar ya en clase. Adiós.- me despedí.

Al entrar en mi clase me encontré con Yumi.

-¡Yumi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamé extrañada.

-Hola, me gustaría enseñarte una cosa que grabé anoche. Fui a pasear y me dediqué a grabar la luna cuando de repente…- nada más terminar la frase sacó la cámara y me puso el vídeo.

De repente me vi a Taelia y a mí volando en mi bastón.

Me puse colorada y recé porque no se diese cuenta de que era yo.

-Pero que…- me limité a decir.

-Mira, esta es la versión ampliada.- me dijo Yumi.

¡No! ¡Salía completamente mi cara y la de Taelia!

En ese momento grité y salió de improviso Taelia de mi mochila.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Quién te está atacando?- dijo Taelia asustada.

En ese momento Yumi miró a Taelia y miró al video.

-Es la misma criatura…- dijo Yumi asombrada.

En el recreo Taelia y yo decidimos contárselo todo en un rincón escondido que había en la academia.

Cuando terminamos de explicarlo Taelia salió de mi mochila y ahí me acordé.

-¿Qué hacías en mi mochila? Te dije bien claro que te quedases en mi habitación.- le dije enfadada.

-Me apetecía ver cómo era tu vida, tus amigos…- se disculpó Taelia.

-A mí me encantaría ver un poco de tu magia. Por favor.- me suplicó Yumi.

-Uffff. Vale pero sólo lo hago por vosotras.- dije cansada.

Me levanté y cogí la llave en forma de ave que llevaba colgada en mi cuello.

-¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas! Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo ahora!

Cuando la llave se convirtió en bastón lo cogí y se lo mostré a Yumi.

-Así que con este bastón puedes hacer magia.- dijo Yumi ilusionada.

-Sólo si tengo las cartas.- dije aliviada porque no las había traído.

-Menos mal que las traje por si acaso.- dijo Taelia enseñándome las 2 cartas que teníamos sonriendo.

Mientras tanto yo pensaba en alguna delicada manera de matar a mi hermana pero como no se me ocurría nada suspiré y cogí la carta de Vuelo.

-Pero antes de nada… ¿Tienes algún traje especial?- me preguntó Yumi con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

-Porque últimamente también me adentré en el mundo de la costura, hice un par de vestidos y… ¡Estarías guapísima con alguno de ellos puestos!- exclamó Yumi.

Menos mal que sonó el timbre y no nos volvimos a ver hasta el día siguiente en el que en el patio había un gran escándalo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté a Milly.

-Mira lo que ha pasado.- me dijo empujándome para delante.

Entonces lo vi. Un millón de materiales de gimnasia y de pupitres y sillas estaban apelotonados en medio del patio. ¿Quién podría haber hecho semejante locura?

Lo malo es que luego nos tocó a nosotras recogerlo todo.

Yumi al ver todo ese desastre me dijo al oído:-¿Crees que puede haber sido una de esas cartas?

Entonces razoné un momento la teoría y supe que podía ser posible.

Al terminar ese día el colegio fuimos a mi habitación y lo estuvimos hablando con Taelia.

-Sí podría ser una de esas cartas. Es su modo de actuar.- dijo Taelia pensando.

-¡Lo sabía!- decía Yumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Dejadme descansar! Estoy agotada de tanto recoger.- suspiré.

-Bueno al menos no hemos tenido casi clases.- me consoló Yumi.

-Es verdad. Eso estuvo bien.- le dije sonriendo.- ¿Pero qué carta puede haber hecho todo ese revuelo?

-No lo sé pero es tu turno. Tienes que capturar esa carta sea cual sea.- me dijo Taelia emocionada.

-¿Cómo, qué dices?- pregunté.

- Tienes que atrapar esa carta.- me dijo.

-Pero ya te he dicho que no sé hacerlo.

-¿Y ayer entonces qué hiciste por la noche?- me dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Dormir.- dije yo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería…

-Bueno en cualquier caso iremos esta noche abajo. A la academia.- me dijo Taelia.

-¿Qué? ¿Está noche?-le dije asustada.

-No, mañana y así les damos un espectáculo gratis a los demás.- me dijo Taelia ironizando.

-Vale, no hacía falta el sarcasmo.

-Además puede ser una de esas cartas que sólo actúan por la noche.-me informó Taelia.

-Pero la academia a veces puede dar mucho miedo.- me defendió Yumi.- Así que será mejor que vaya yo también.

Vaya, ya había perdido.

-Tengo que grabar en video tu valor, amiga.- me dijo Yumi emocionada.

-¿Y eso para qué?- dije. No quería que me grabase temblando como una gallina.

-Pues porque me tengo que entrenar para grabar cada día mejor con mi nueva cámara.- me explicó Yumi.

-Muy bien. Esta noche iremos los 3 juntos.- apoyó Taelia.

Por la noche esperamos a Yumi en la puerta de la academia puesto que vivía fuera. Además hace poco se había mudado de casa por el trabajo de su padre.

Estaba temblando y decía:- A ver si llega ya Yumi.

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo.- me intentaba consolar Taelia.

-No sé por qué será pero no me ayuda mucho.- dije aún temblando.

De repente vimos una furgoneta parar delante de nosotros mientras se bajaba una mujer vestida de negro y con gafas negras y a Yumi.

-Perdona si he tardado. Tenía que coger unas cosas. Ella es una de mis guardaespaldas. Kaira.- me dijo presentando a la chica de negro.

Yo me quedé sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Yumi tenía guardaespaldas? O_O

Ella me agarró de la mano y me acercó a la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Allí me abrió las puertas y… ¡había un vestidor completo en el interior!

-¿Y esto?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Tienes que cambiarte.- me decía Yumi con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?- preguntaba extrañada.

-Ya te lo dije. Cada chica con poderes mágicos tiene su modelito y tú que eres tan especial tendrás uno para cada aventura.- me explicó.

Esa era la Yumi a la que veía como hermana.

-Venga, ¿a qué esperas? ¿A que venga Odd?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué sabes de Odd?- le dije preocupada.

-Venga para dentro.- me dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

Escogí un modelito que parecía de circo.

Tenía un gorro rojo. Después un bañador con unos leotardos azules y un lazo rojo. Detrás del bañador había una pequeña capa blanca y detrás de esa pequeña capa había otra capa pero más grande roja.

Tenía los guantes blancos como la pequeña capa y sin embargo los zapatos como la gran capa.

Yumi me grabó.

-Estás preciosa.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yo la verdad es que me sentía un poco ridícula. Parecía una payasa de circo.

Entonces Yumi se acordó y le dijo:- Por cierto también tengo algo para ti.

Al instante apareció con un lazo rojo que era casi más grande que ella.

-Así haces juego con tu hermana.- explicó Yumi.

-Ufff, así no se puede trabajar en serio.- susurré.

Entonces me pareció oír un ruido detrás de mí y me di la vuelta.

-Chicas, escuché un ruido.- les avisé.

-Es el sonido que hacen las cartas.- informó Taelia.

Y al momento vimos volando la estatua de la escuela que venía a por nosotras. Menos mal que nos apartamos a tiempo…

En ese momento la estatua se movió para arriba y Yumi se dio cuenta en la sombra. Parecía que había una persona sujetando a la estatua.

-¿Qué carta es esta?- pregunté asustada a Taelia.

-Creo que es…

Empezaron a venir un montón de sombras hacia ese lugar y ahí Taelia confirmó sus sospechas.

-¡Exacto! Es la Carta Sombra.- dijo Taelia.

-Muy bien. Yumi, Taelia, quedaos juntas y tened cuidado.- les ordené mientras parecía que Yumi empezaba a grabar.

-¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas! Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo ahora!

Nada más decir eso el círculo extraño apareció como siempre bajo mis pies y la llave se convirtió en bastón.

Eché la Carta Ventisca al suelo y grité:- ¡Viento, forma una cadena que ate a esta criatura! ¡Ventisca!

Después le di a la carta con el bastón y la carta me obedeció… Pero no dio resultado.

-¡Usa la Carta Vuelo para salir de ahí, rápido!- me gritó Taelia preocupada.

-¡Vuelo!- grité y me elevé para ver una pasta negra y moldeable en el suelo.

Pero por desgracia no estaban todas las sombras abajo en el suelo. Algunas se encontraban en las clases y me tiraban los pupitres y sillas que había.

-Os dije que no podría hacerlo.- susurré dirigiéndome a Taelia y Yumi.- ¿Qué será de mí?

Estaba segura de que de esa no iba a salir. Aunque eso pensé también la última vez y ahí estaba en una nueva aventura.

Entonces la pasta negra y moldeable tomó altura y me cogió por el bastón intentando tirarme.

Yo gritaba pero por desgracia nadie podía ayudarme… O al menos casi nadie.

En ese momento el milagro que esperaba sucedió. Se encendieron todas las luces del patio y eran muy potentes. Tanto que casi derrotan a las sombras.

Ahí pude volver a volar a gusto.

-¡Aelita!- me llamaron Yumi y Taelia desde una clase.

-Desaparecieron las sombras.- les informé.

-Ya, se fueron cuando les dio la luz.- dijo Taelia como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

-La idea se me ocurrió a mí.- decía Yumi sonriendo.

-Eres una amiga genial, muchísimas gracias.- le dije a Yumi.

-¡Aelita, la carta!- me señaló Taelia.

Me di la vuelta y daba miedo. Era una persona con una gran capa con capucha negra. Todo negro.

Pero en ese momento volví a pensar en el sentimiento de antes. De no ver más a mis seres queridos. A Ulrich, a Jeremie o a Odd. Ahí superé mis miedos.

-¡Allá voy!

Me dirigí hacia la capa esquivando las sombras que me lanzaba.

Mientras tanto Yumi y Taelia me animaban.

Ahí saqué una carta y lo intenté otra vez:- ¡Viento, forma una cadena que ate a esta criatura! ¡Ventisca!

Ahora hizo más efecto.

-¡Te ordeno que recuperes tu forma original, ahora!- grité mientras daba con el bastón en el aire.

Pasó lo mismo que la otra vez, el aire que estaba debajo del bastón formó una carta y ahí se iba absorbiendo la sombra.

En ese momento la carta cayó al suelo. Teníamos una carta más. La Carta Sombra.

Cogí la carta mientras sonreía y Yumi y Taelia me animaban.

Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Yumi pero como no la encontraba le pregunté a Milly.

-Está en el aula de proyección.

Me dirigí hacia allí y nada más entrar me quedé de piedra.

¡Estaba yo en la pantalla! ¡Yumi había puesto lo que grabó anoche! Menos mal que estaba sola.

-¿Me grabaste todo el tiempo?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Y no me arrepiento, a partir de ahora te grabaré en todas tus aventuras.

En ese momento no me quedó otra que suspirar.

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Perdón por el millón de tiempo sin actualizar pero el malvado instituto…

Bueno me estoy pensando hacer una historia que no es de Code Lyoko sino de una saga fantástica de libros llamada Fairy Oak. ¿Lo habéis leído?

Hasta el próximo capítulo. :D

Joselino97: Jajajajajaja menos mal que no hizo falta sacar la navaja de Odd… xD Me alegra que te guste. Yo lo empecé a ver hace poco y me parece genial la historia aunque aún me parece un poco raro la cosa esa de los personajes con Yukito pero bueno… aún no estoy muy enterada. A mí también me pareció raro no ponerle como malo pero le decidí dar una nueva oportunidad (Aunque una cosa hay que dejar bien clara Aelita no va a acabar nunca en sus manos ¬¬) Bueno aparte de mi odio hacia Jeremie (que lo comparto con Odd no sé si te distes cuenta en el primer capítulo) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate. :D

Tximeletta: Me alegro que te guste. Gracias a esta historia puedo tener un pretexto para ver Card captor Sakura. :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate. :D

Airam09: Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto. :D (Yo también tengo que buscarme nuevos adjetivos… Siempre digo lo mismo…) La verdad es que la primera vez que vi el anime me hice la historia en la cabeza. Y si va bien a lo mejor lo hago también con otros animes o cosas de estas… :D Pues de momento todas tus conclusiones son acertadas. Seguro que ya te sabes más o menos el papel de cada uno. :D Pues la verdad es que sí va a haber alguna que otra sorpresa pero hasta el final final más o menos no se descubrirá.

Bueno pues aquí tienes este capítulo que espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate. :D


	3. La emocionante primera cita de Aelita

Capítulo 3: La emocionante primera cita de Aelita.

-¡Oh! ¡Mirad que monada!- decía emocionada.

-¡Qué bien se lo pasa!- decía Tamiya.

-¡Va a empezar el espectáculo de los pingüinos!- nos avisó Milly.

Las clases de primero y segundo de la ESO habíamos ido al acuario y allí por casualidad nos habíamos encontrado con Milly y Tamiya, las intrépidas reporteras de quinto de primaria.

Yo corrí hacia Milly, la cogí de la mano y me fui corriendo para el espectáculo mientras Tamiya y Yumi nos seguían.

El espectáculo era precioso y Yumi lo grababa todo en cámara.

¿Sabéis por qué no grababa a cierto chico de mi clase llamado Ulrich?

Porque no estaba y era curioso porque él nunca faltaba quién sabe qué le pasaba.

Y cómo no Odd seguía sin venir… Estaba muy preocupada por él…

Pero de repente algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Un remolino de agua rodeaba a la entrenadora de los pingüinos y ella estaba a punto de ahogarse.

Un pingüino la intentó salvar pero por desgracia también se quedo atrapado en el remolino.

-¡Pingüino!- exclamé.

Intenté entrar en aquel cuarto pero Yumi, Milly y Tamiya me lo impidieron.

-¡Quieta! - exclamó Yumi.

-Ahora no puedes salir a la calle.- me decía Tamiya.

-Están las puertas cerradas.- me explicó Milly.

-Pero hay que salvarle.- decía preocupada.

Por desgracia no se podía entrar al cuarto sin salir a la calle a no ser que estuvieses trabajando en el acuario.

En ese momento Ulrich entró en el cuarto con 2 cubos. Había entrado desde dentro del acuario y eso significaba que… ¡Trabajaba allí!

En ese momento Yumi me soltó y se puso a grabar.

Ulrich saltó al agua e intentó salvar al pingüino y a la entrenadora. Cogió los filos del remolino y los extendió hasta tal punto que se rompieron y la entrenadora y el pingüino quedaban libres.

Mientras Yumi grababa decía:- Que valiente.- mientras suspiraba.

-¿Cómo que casi te ahogas?- preguntó Taelia mientras yo hacía las crepes para Rosa, la cocinera.

La pobrecilla estaba muy agobiada y por ayudarla un poco tampoco iba a pasar nada. Lo curioso era lo que me había dicho Rosa al ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias Aelita, eres un cielo. Se nota que te pareces a tu primo. Los dos hacéis un equipo perfecto. Si él estuviera aquí seguro que tú harías las crepes y él se los comería.- decía mientras ella se reía y yo me sonrojaba.

-¡Aelita! ¡Te estoy hablando!- me dijo Taelia pasando una mano por delante de mis ojos.

-Perdón pero no soy la única que no escucha porque yo no era la que se estaba ahogando era la entrenadora de los pingüinos y los pingüinos.- me disculpaba.

-Bueno como sea… Es que el olor de esas crepes me despista.- se disculpaba ella también.

-La entrenadora decía que el remolino se formó porque el tapón del depósito se había salido.- intentaba explicar.

-Pero igualmente no es muy habitual que un pingüino se ahogue- intentaba insinuar Taelia.

-Sí, a mí también me ha parecido raro. ¿Crees que podría ser una de esas cartas?- pregunté preocupada.

-Puede ser.- me decía Taelia.

En ese momento entró Ulrich por la puerta. Cogí rápidamente a Taelia y la metí en la mochila.

-Hola Ulrich, ¿qué haces por aquí?- intentaba disimular no muy bien.

-Rosa me ha dicho que estabas por aquí y como Odd llamó…- en ese momento Ulrich puso la misma cara que el otro día en la cafetería cuando dijo que a Odd le importábamos todos mucho.

(Notas de autora: Cara en plan anime de haber dicho algo que no tenías que decir xD)

-Bocazas, otra vez, por qué no te callas ya de una mald…- le oí susurrar pero cuando vio que yo le miraba se calló.

Yo la verdad es que no entendía mucho a este chico. ¿Por qué se ponía a susurrar que era un bocazas?

(Notas de autora: Ya sé lo que me vais a decir… Aelita… Un poco ingenua o cortita pero bueno últimamente veo mucho Phineas y Ferb y me centro en Phineas con Isabella… Bueno que me salgo del tema… xD)

-Oye por cierto no sabía que trabajases en el acuario. ¿Qué haces allí?- pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

- Les doy de comer a los pingüinos.- me contestó Ulrich mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hago crepes para ayudar a Rosa.- decía feliz.

-Ahhh.- dijo Ulrich mientras se acercó a un plato que ya estaba terminado y cogió una crepe.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté.

(Notas de autora: Perdón, otra vez, Isabella… ^^)

-Comer.- me contestó Ulrich.

-Eso ya lo veo. ¡Cuesta mucho hacer una de esas!- me quejé.

-Tranquila, luego te ayudo a hacer una.-me dijo señalando las crepes.

Ulrich se giró y se quedó mirando un rato a la puerta.

-¡Jeremie! ¿Por qué no entras ya?- le dijo a la puerta.

Y como un ángel Jeremie hizo una entrada estelar mientras yo le miraba embobada.

-Jeremie, no sabía que estabas ahí.- dije sonrojándome.

-Perdón es que se me había caído una cosa.- explicó.

-¿Quieres una?- le pregunté ilusionada.

Él asintió sonriendo.

-Sí, tú come pero el precio es hacer una más.- dijo Ulrich mientras yo le pisaba el pie.

Cuando terminé las crepes me fui corriendo a mi cuarto mientras sonreía.

Había tenido una gran tarde.

Esa tarde, Taelia y yo estuvimos hablando de lo del acuario y Taelia llegó a una conclusión.

-Sólo se puede tratar de la Carta Agua.- me dijo.

-Ok pues sólo tenemos que ir a capturarla.- dije contenta.

-No es tan fácil. Es una de los 4 elementos y tiene mucho más poder que las otras cartas que tienes: Ventisca, Vuelo y Sombra.- empezó a decir Taelia. Después estuvimos haciendo una estrategia para capturar a la carta hasta que, de lo agotadas que estábamos, nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Piii! ¡Piii!- sonaba el despertador.

-¡¿Qué?- decía sobresaltada. Aún estaba sorprendida porque no me acordaba mucho de lo que pasó ayer para que me durmiese pero cogí mis cosas, me duché y vestí y fui corriendo para la clase.

Al final de clases…

Estuve hablando con Yumi sobre la Carta Agua y no se nos ocurría ninguna idea.

Me acerqué a una fuente que había por allí en el patio e intenté coger el agua mientras decía:- ¿Cómo se puede atrapar el agua? ¡Es imposible! Se te escurre de las manos si la intentas coger.

Para despejarnos un poco fuimos a pasear por la academia mientras hablábamos del tema.

Llegamos al bosque y pasamos por el puente que había encima del lago.

-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida…- decía Yumi mientras cogía unas cosas de su bolso- Toma. Son unos regalos para ti y para Taelia.

Tenían el aspecto de unos walkie-talkies rosas y eran un poco raros…

-¿Dónde los has comprado?- dije sorprendida por el bellísimo y único regalo.

-No los he comprado. Son de la empresa de mi padre.- decía riendo.

-¿Y los puedes coger?- preguntaba yo extrañada.

-Claro que sí. Me los ha dado mi padre para vosotras. Además quiere que le digas si funcionan y si te gustan.- explicaba sonriendo.

-Pues dale las gracias de mi parte.- dije con la misma sonrisa que había puesto Yumi.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir.- me dijo Yumi mirando el reloj.- Adiós.

-Adiós.

Tuve que volver otra vez hacia las habitaciones pero así reflexionaba en lo de la carta.

Sin querer, como iba tan distraída, me choqué con una persona.

-¡Ahhh! Perdón.- me intentaba disculpar cuando levanté la cara y le vi.

Me había chocado con Jeremie.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con la gran dulzura que él tenía.

-Ehhh… Sí.- decía sonrojada.

-Oye por cierto, ayer no me diste tiempo a agradecerte por las crepes así que… ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?- me preguntó Jeremie.

-¿En serio? Digo… Sí, me encantaría.- decía ilusionada.

-Ok. Mañana te espero en el acuario a la una de la tarde.

-Ok. Hasta mañana.- me despedí.

Cuando él desapareció por la curva me fui corriendo y saltando a mi habitación.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Es genial.- suspiraba.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Taelia.

Yo la ignoré y cogí corriendo el aparato que me había dado Yumi para contactar con ella.

Mientras se lo contaba a Yumi notaba una especie de mirada asesina de Taelia pero la seguí ignorando.

Al día siguiente en el acuario…

Me había puesto un vestido blanco con unos tonos de rosa. Cuando llegué vi que él ya estaba ahí.

-Perdón si me he retrasado.- le dije nada más llegar.

-No, tranquila. Llegaste 15 minutos antes.- me decía con una sonrisa.

-Pero entonces, tú…

-Llegué media hora antes. No quería hacerte esperar.

Tuve que mirar corriendo para otro lado porque me había puesto rojísima.

Estuvimos mirando y hablando de los peces hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

Bajamos a la cafetería y me encontré con Ulrich trabajando de camarero.

-¡¿Ulrich? Creí que trabajabas con los pingüinos.- dije extrañada.

-Sí pero como tuvieron que vaciar el depósito me pusieron aquí provisionalmente.- explicó Ulrich.

-El granizado de fresa y leche está muy rico.- me aconsejó Jeremie mientras yo le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Vale, 2 granizados de esos.- pidió Jeremie.

En ese momento se me ocurrió… Granizado en realidad era… ¡Agua congelada! Por lo cual el agua se podía atrapar si la congelabas.

Oí un chasquido seguido de un grito y el agua inundó la parte baja del acuario es decir, la cafetería.

-¡Aelita, sal de ahí!- oí gritar a Yumi.

¿Yumi? ¿Qué hacía allí? Después se lo preguntaría… O al menos eso esperaba porque el remolino de la Carta Agua me tenía atrapada.

Menos mal que el agua empezó a irse para otro lado. Parecía que habían abierto una compuerta para que pasase el agua.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron al unísono Jeremie, Ulrich y Yumi.

-Sí.

Entonces me fijé. Jeremie tenía el hacha. Él había abierto la compuerta para que no me ahogase. Me volví a sonrojar.

Les conté mi idea del granizado no sin antes de que ellos me contasen que hacían ahí.

-Bueno… ¡La idea fue de Taelia!- exclamó Yumi.

-Que poco aguante que tienes, hija mía.- susurró Taelia.- Además tú también quisiste venir.

-Sí pero fue porque me dijiste que Ulrich iba a estar aquí.- decía Yumi mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Y tú, Taelia? ¿Qué excusa tienes?- pregunté confundida.

-Eh… yo…- decía Taelia sonrojada.- Hay que preparase para atrapar la Carta Agua. ¿Ya tienes el vestido para Aelita, Yumi?

-¡Tienes razón! Lo tengo que preparar. Vamos corriendo a cambiarnos.- exclamó Yumi mientras yo suspiraba.

Ese día me puse un traje de bufón. Con un gorrito azul al igual que los zapatos y las mangas del vestido blanco.

Nos colamos en el acuario mientras el guardia miraba la tele.

Yumi se quedó en la planta de abajo y yo me fui a enfrentar contra la carta.

-¡Vuela!- le dije a la Carta Vuelo mientras la Carta Agua nos perseguía.

Llegué a donde estaba Yumi y me señaló la cámara de refrigeración mientras seguía grabando. Yo sonreí.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la cámara grité:- ¡Ventisca!

Gracias al viento la puerta se abrió congelando toda el agua aunque también congelándome un poco a mí.

Cuando el agua se quedó dentro de la cámara de refrigeración yo cerré la puerta agotada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo hiciste genial!- me animó Yumi.

-Fue gracias a Jeremie que he podido atrapar esta carta.- decía contenta.

-Aún no la has sellado.- resopló Taelia medio enfadada.

-Pues yo creo que ya debe de estar perfectamente para capturarla.- dijo Yumi.

Abrimos la puerta y me puse delante de la figura congelada.

-Recupera tu forma original, ¡Ahora!- grité mientras daba con el bastón en el aire.

Y todo el hielo lo absorbió la carta.

Ya teníamos una carta más. La Carta Agua.

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Ufff Por fin vacaciones! Pero estaré con la familia así que no puedo prometer que vaya a escribir todos los días… Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo. :)

joselino97: Me alegra que te haya gustado. :) La verdad es que la serie aún no la vi entera pero aprovecho que voy escribiendo para ver capítulo por capítulo.

Últimamente estoy siendo demasiado buena con Jeremie pero bueno… ¬¬ xD

Sí, sé que en la serie son muy amigos y tal pero yo, una gran fan de la gran pareja de Aelita y Odd (no digo que las demás parejas sean peores que también tienen su encanto ^^) que me emociono mucho e intento ver más allá de los sentimientos que se muestran en la serie, creo que entre Odd y Jeremie siempre ha habido un poco de rivalidad: cuando lo de los delegados, el capítulo de San Valentín…

Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate. :D

Tximeletta: Me alegra que te haya gustado. :) Has acertado en todas menos en Ulrich que es Toya pero de la edad de Aelita. Ulrich no es su hermano en esta historia lo que pasa es que siempre le he visto como muy protector a Aelita y si Yumi es su hermana pues Ulrich… ¡tendrá que ser su cuñado! xD

Me ha gustado mucho tu idea y te mentiría si dijese que no lo pensé en su momento pero tengo una pequeña sorpresa sobre quién será Meiling (no será una sorpresa muy… sorpresa pero hasta ahí puede llegar mi imaginación xD)

Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tu consejo. :D Cuídate. :)


	4. El agotador domingo de Aelita

Capítulo 4: El agotador domingo de Aelita.

-Ahhh, que buen día hace.- dije asomándome a la ventana.

-Tienes razón.- me apoyó Taelia- pero, ¿cómo es eso de que hoy te levantaste tan pronto? Es domingo.

-Ya lo sé pero es que quedé con Yumi para pasear por el bosque. Vente si quieres. Hay que aprovechar al máximo este día.- dije invitándola.

-Bueno está bien pero vete a desayunar antes de que venga Yumi.- me dijo.

-Ok hasta ahora.

En la cafetería…

-¡Hola!- saludé contenta.

-Hey Aelita, ¿Cómo es que vienes tan contenta?- me saludó Ulrich.

-He quedado con Yumi en el bosque y no quiero hacerla esperar. Además hace un día genial.- dije con mi gran sonrisa de ese domingo.

-Pero… Hoy Jim va a pasar revisión de cuartos. Supongo que ya tendrás todo el cuarto recogido.- me explicó Ulrich.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy?- pregunté sorprendida. Tenía mi habitación como una leonera.

-Sí y será dentro de unas pocas horas.

-Oh, dios mío, tengo que ponerme a ordenar mi cuarto enseguida.- dije empezando a comer rápido.

-Yo me voy a trabajar.- dijo empezando a levantarse.

-¿Y no tienes que ordenar tu cuarto?- pregunté extrañada. Normalmente los otros años estaba muy agobiado por el hecho de que Jim fuera mirando las habitaciones.

-Como no está Odd lo tenía todo más ordenado.

-Por cierto… ¿sabes si Odd tardará mucho tiempo más en venir? Ya sé que tiene que estar con su familia y eso pero…- intentaba decir cuando Ulrich me cortó.

-¿Le echas de menos, verdad?

Eso hizo que me sonrojase.

-Pu-pues claro que le echo de menos. Como supongo que tú también le echarás de menos o Yumi o cualquier otra persona que le conozca.- lo intentaba arreglar.

-Ya, bueno desayuna bien que dentro de poco vendrá Jim. Me voy a trabajar. Adiós.- se despidió Ulrich.

-Adiós.- decía aún sonrojada.

Cuando acabé de desayunar subí corriendo a mi cuarto y, con la ayuda de Taelia, lo empezamos a limpiar todo.

Justo cuando Taelia se fue al baño a descansar un poco, sin que nadie la viera, yo encontré la Carta Bosque debajo de mi alfombra.

-Bueno, se lo diré más tarde.- dije mientras me guardaba la carta en el bolsillo.

Y como por arte de magia volví a encontrar otra carta en el armario.

-¡Qué bien! Hoy es mi día de suerte. Lo malo es que está un poco manchada Voy a por agua.- dije dejando las dos cartas encima de la mesa.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, mi móvil sonó y yo contesté.

-¿Diga?

-¿Aelita? Soy Ulrich.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito que vayas a mi cuarto, cojas el reloj y me lo traigas hacia la parada de autobús.- me explicaba Ulrich.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté preocupada.

-Porque si no tengo reloj no puedo regresar allí a la academia a tiempo para la revisión de cuartos.

-¿Y no tienes el móvil?

-No, se lo llevó Odd confundiéndose de móvil.- decía Ulrich pensando en torturar a Odd.

-¿Y por qué no coges el suyo?- preguntaba curiosa.

-¡Porque no lo entiendo! La persona que supiese comprender su móvil tendría que ser su clon, alma gemela o algo por el estilo porque no hay otra persona capaz de entenderlo.- explicaba Ulrich cada vez más nervioso.

-Vale, tranquilo ya voy para allá.- decía suspirando.

Fui hacia su cuarto y allí entré.

Busqué el reloj y lo encontré en la mesa al lado de un móvil con tonos morados, rosas y azules. Me entró la curiosidad de verlo pero tenía que llevarle rápidamente el reloj a Ulrich así que me guardé en el bolsillo el reloj con lo que tenía en la mano que debía ser un pañuelo.

Corrí hacia la parada de autobuses y allí le encontré a punto de subirse al autobús.

-¡Espera! Toma.- grité corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Uffff, menos mal por poco creí que no llegabas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Ulrich un poco molesto.

-Na-nada cosas mías.- decía un poco agotada por lo mucho que había corrido.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo entender el móvil de Odd?

Yo le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Entonces le vi riéndose y entrando al autobús y ahí me dieron ganas de asesinarlo.

-Adiós, señora Della Robbia.- se despidió Ulrich.

-¡Vuelve a decir eso y te prometo que le digo a Yumi que estás loco por ella!- grité mientras la gente que tenía alrededor me miraba.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya de aquí.- susurré mientras me dirigía a la academia.

-¡Aelita!- me saludó Jeremie.

-Ho-hola Jeremie.- dije sonrojada. Esperaba que no hubiese oído lo que me había dicho Ulrich.

-¿Ese que se acababa de ir era Ulrich?- preguntó Jeremie.

-Ehhh… Ajá.- decía mientras miraba a otro sitio. Puede que hubiese oído lo de Odd…

-¿Quieres que comamos aquí? Iba a comer yo sólo porque ahora me tengo que ir en el autobús de las tres pero ya que estás tú aquí…- decía Jeremie.

Pensándolo mejor sobre las tres o así era la hora en la que Jim iba a pasar revisión de los cuartos así que… ¿Por qué no?

-Ok.- dije contenta.

Después de comer, a las dos y media me despedí de él y me dirigí a la academia.

Iba a entrar en mi cuarto cuando oí un ruido por detrás. Empecé a abrir un poco la puerta y vi que mi cuarto estaba lleno de árboles y corriendo cerré la puerta. ¡Tenía que deshacerme de eso o sino Jim lo descubriría!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Taelia volando hacia mí.

-Hay un montón de árboles detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto y encima dentro de poco vendrá Jim a revisar las habitaciones.- expliqué a Taelia.

-Mmmm, creo que es la Carta Bosque.- dedujo Taelia.

-¿La Carta Bosque?- dije recordando que era la carta que había encontrado debajo de mi alfombra.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Es la que me encontré debajo de la alfombra.-le dije.

-¿Y no pusiste tu nombre en la carta?

-Pues no. Además cuando me la encontré tenía forma de carta y no pensaba que pudiese hacer algún mal.- me excusaba.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón. Bosque no haría una cosa como esa…- dijo Taelia dejando de empujar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió mientras las ramas de dentro me cogían la pierna y me arrastraban dentro.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Taelia!- grité.

-¡A mí también me atrapó!- gritó Taelia.

En ese momento vimos como la puerta del pasillo de las chicas se movía. Estaba a punto de entrar alguien.

Nosotras nos miramos horrorizadas. Alguien nos iba a descubrir.

Entonces la chica entró.

-¡Puedo explicarlo, puedo explicarlo!- gritaba.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó una voz conocida para mí mientras le pegaba con una cesta a las ramas.

-¡Yumi! Menos mal que estás aquí.- suspiré.

-¿Creíste que os iba a dejar?- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras las ramas me soltaban a mí y a Taelia.

-Vamos, hermana, atrápala.- me dijo Taelia.

Yo asentí.

Cogí mi collar, lo puse en mi mano y dije:-¡Libéralo, ahora!

Mientras tanto el bastón se hacía más grande y yo lo cogí.

-¡Vuelve a tu forma original, Carta Bosque!- dije dando con el bastón al aire.

En vez de caer con forma de carta en mitad del suelo, desapareció dentro del cuarto.

-¡Desapareció!- dije asustada.

-¿Y no estará en tu habitación?- preguntó Yumi mientras lo grababa todo con la cámara.

-¡Tienes razón!- dije.

-Pero espera. Antes te tienes que vestir apropiadamente.- me dijo Yumi sacando un vestidito de la mochila.

-No me dirás que…

Un rato después ahí estaba yo vestidita con unos zapatos blancos y rosas al igual que el vestido y los guantes. El sombrero era una especie de cinta con alas. Ese modelo era muy tecnológico.

-¿Para qué querías que me vistiese?- pregunté un poco avergonzada.

-¡Anda entra ya y no te quejes tanto!- dijo Yumi dándome un empujoncito en la habitación.

Entré en mi cuarto mientras seguía oyendo otro ruido. Allí seguía el bosque y entonces lo noté. En el suelo de mi cuarto había agua.

-¿Por qué hay agua?- pregunté a Yumi y a Taelia.

-No sé. Esta agua no es de la Carta Bosque.- me dijo Taelia.

-A lo mejor es de la otra carta.- dije pensando.

-¿Qué otra carta?- preguntó Taelia temiéndose lo peor.

-La otra carta que me encontré en mi armario. Estaba un poco manchada así que fui a por agua para limpiarla pero entonces me llamó Ulrich y…

-¿Encontraste dos cartas?- preguntó Taelia.

-Sí.

-Entonces ya lo entiendo todo.- dijo Taelia.

-¿De qué?

-De todo esto.- empezó a explicar Taelia.- Es la Carta Llovizna.

-¿Llovizna?- preguntamos Yumi y yo a la vez.

-Sí, esta carta se juntó con Bosque y crearon esto.- dijo señalando mi cuarto.- Bueno, adelante, Aelita.

-¡Llovizna! ¡Bosque! ¡No dejaré que sigáis con esta broma!- dije encarándome a las cartas.

En ese momento Llovizna se acercó a mí y me tiró una cascada de agua mientras yo corría para no seguir mojándome.

Ella me perseguía y empezaba una especie de juego por intentar mojarme.

Mientras tanto Taelia me gritaba una táctica que yo intentaba seguir.

-¡Llama a la Carta Agua!- me gritó.

-¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas! Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo ahora!- dije dando con mi bastón en el aire.

Un torbellino de agua envolvió la habitación mientras utilizaba su poder.

-Agua, haz lo que te digo… ¡Ahora!- dije moviendo mi bastón hacia delante.

Y envolvió a la pequeña nube en una burbuja.

-¡Vuelve a tu verdadera forma original, Carta Llovizna, ahora!- dije dando con el bastón en el aire mientras se formaba un remolino y se metía la Carta Llovizna en él.

-¡Muy bien, lo conseguiste!- gritó Yumi.

-No, aún me queda Bosque.

-Espera un momento.- me dijo Taelia con una sonrisa.

Entonces todo el bosque que había en mi habitación fue desapareciendo y se convirtió en la Carta Bosque que tenía en la mano.

-¿Ves? Te dije que Bosque era muy buena.- me dijo Taelia con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces Llovizna y Bosque son muy buenas amigas.- dije sonriendo.

-¡Igual que nosotras!- dijo Yumi abrazándome.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta vimos que se había creado un pequeño arcoíris en mi habitación.

Después de coger las cartas escribí mi nombre en ellas.

-Aelita Schaeffer.- dije en alto para asegurar de que ya estaba escrito.

-La próxima vez acuérdate de escribir tu nombre en las cartas que encuentres.- me dijo Taelia.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Oye, ¿vais a dejar así la habitación o…?- preguntó Yumi.

Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que aún no estaba ordenada.

-¿Qué hora es?- dije preocupada.

-Las tres menos cinco.- dijo Yumi mirando su reloj.

-Rápido, a ordenarlo todo.- dije poniéndome a correr.

Y con la ayuda de Yumi y Taelia pudimos ordenarlo todo justo a tiempo porque Jim estaba empezando a entrar en las habitaciones.

Cuando Jim se fue le di a Yumi las gracias y le dije que tenía ganas de descansar y que me perdonase por las molestias.

Cuando Yumi se fue y Taelia se durmió me cambié de ropa.

Me senté en mi cama a leer un libro cuando de repente noté que tenía algo duro en el bolsillo. Metí la mano y saqué… ¡El móvil de Odd!

Entonces… lo que antes había pensado que era un pañuelo en realidad era el móvil de Odd.

¡Qué tonta que era! Lo malo es que tenía una curiosidad inmensa así que decidí abrirlo para ver si era tan imposible de leer.

Empecé a curiosearlo… ¡Era facilísimo entenderlo! No sé por qué había dicho Ulrich de leerlo:- Si lo entendieses serías su alma gemela, clon o algo por el estilo.

Entonces noté que me sonrojaba. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo pero miré sus mensajes y descubrí que sólo tenía los que yo le mandaba y los que él me escribía.

Estaba cada vez más roja hasta que, de repente, mi móvil sonó.

Lo miré ilusionadísima, no sé por qué, y descubrí que era un mensaje de… ¡Odd!

Oí un pitido pero no le di importancia.

Leí en voz alta el mensaje mientras me ruborizaba cada vez más:

Princesa, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que todos allí estéis muy bien. Yo estoy aquí con mi madre como ya te habrás enterado seguro por parte de Ulrich. :P Te echo mucho de menos. A los demás también pero a ti más porque te necesito para una misión especial… Mi móvil es un poco raro y seguramente no hay ser en la Tierra que sea capaz de entenderlo (Yo sí porque es mi móvil xD) Entonces he pensado que como lo más parecido que tengo a mi alma gemela eres tú te dejo mi móvil a ti para que me lo cuides que seguro que lo haces mejor que Ulrich. Cuando tengas mi móvil llámame.

Besos de tu alma gemela

Odd.

No tardé ni dos segundos en llamarle desde su móvil.

-Hey, princesa. No creí que me fueses a llamar tan pronto.- decía Odd contento.

Yo también estaba contentísima de volver a escucharle.

-Bueno, no era tan difícil como me habíais dicho Ulrich y tú.- le contesté llena de alegría.

-Jajajajaja bueno, ¿Qué tal por allí? ¿Qué os contáis?- dijo Odd risueño.

-Pues nada, todo es muy aburrido sin ti, mi alma gemela.- le dije tratando de ser divertida.

-Jajajaja no creo que sea para tanto.- decía Odd cada vez más alegre.

-Sí que lo es. Te echo muchísimo de menos. ¿Cuándo volverás?- le preguntaba mientras me tocaba el pelo.

-Lo antes que pueda, princesa. Por ti lo antes que pueda.- me dijo más sensible.

Entonces nos contamos el millón de cosas que teníamos que contarnos hasta muy entrada la noche mientras yo sonreía cada vez más.

Mi sonrisa y mi rubor no era capaz de quitarse de mi cara mientras hablaba con él.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado! Feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo! Gracias por leer :)

Joselino97: xD Lo de Jeremie a mí también me sorprende pero no durará por mucho tiempo… xD No, ahora en serio, por desgracia tendrá que durar pero al menos hasta que aparezca Odd en la serie que es Shaoran así que un par de capítulos más adelante…

Sí, a veces Jeremie y Odd también pueden ser amigos inseparables… :)

Pues eso, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! :D

Airam09: Ufffffff al parecer a mi me pasa un poco lo mismo que a ti. El instituto la mala suerte pero con otras cosas… Espero que tu ordenador se pueda recuperar pronto que si no… te echaríamos un montón de menos por aquí! Y dale las gracias a tu hermana por ser tan buena y dejarte el ordenador para pasar por aquí :)

Yo siempre lo digo y lo diré: El instituto es malo para nosotros! Qué es eso de dormir sólo 10 minutos diarios? Pobre… Yo aún no sé lo que es eso porque soy joven pero…

Bueno la historia que si no me deprimo con el insti…

Me alegra que te guste (y que hayas encontrado otro adjetivo xD yo aún sigo buscando xD)

Yo desde el principio me pasó lo mismo que a ti… no veía mucho a los personajes en los personajes de otras series pero por probar… y de momento no me disgusta mucho :)

Yo pensé eso. Dije: A ver si Yumi es como una hermana para Aelita, Ulrich ha de ser o el cuñado o el hermano… xD

Aún no sé mucho que idea disparatada se me ocurre para juntar a esos 2 pero veremos lo que haremos. Se ve que te encanta la serie! :D

Sí, aquí estoy poniendo a Jeremie de bueno e incluso creo que me tengo que echar algo en el agua que beba o algo para ser tan buena porque ni yo me lo creo xD pero sólo será hasta que Odd no aparezca que será hasta dentro de un par de capítulos…

Y también supongo que sabrás que yo… por encima de todo… ODD Y AELITA JUNTOS (L) :D

Creo que sabes exactamente quién va a ser Meiling en la historia porque al fin y al cabo… ¡somos como almas gemelas! ;D

Lo de Phineas y Ferb… tengo que hacerme una historia con Phineas e Isabella porque veo a Phineas un poco cortito de mente y le tengo que dar un empujoncito… xD

Bueno pues espero que tu ordenador se recupere pronto y podamos seguir leyéndonos y comentándonos. Muchos besos, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! :D


	5. Aelita, el panda y la tienda misteriosa

Capítulo 5: Aelita, el panda y la tienda misteriosa.

-Jajajajajaja.-oía una risa que venía de mi cuarto.

Me asomé y vi que ahí estaban Yumi, Taelia y una especie de grabadora.

-Hola, ¿de qué os reís?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

Cuando me vieron escondieron la grabadora y Yumi me dijo:- Nada, un chiste que me ha contado Taelia.

-¿Me lo podrías contar a mí también, por favor?- mientras hacía que iba a coger una camiseta para luego coger la grabadora.

-Es que si lo cuento otra vez estallo de la risa.- decía Taelia aún riéndose.

Ella se descuidó y yo con un rápido movimiento cogí la grabadora.

Le di al play y escuché aterrorizada el mensaje y la conversación con Odd de ayer.

Entonces… el pitido que oí ayer mientras leía el mensaje en voz alta… Era la grabadora que me había puesto Taelia.

Yo más roja que la nariz de Rudolph las veía a Yumi y Taelia como nunca se habían reído antes.

Solté la grabadora en la cama y me fui de la academia.

No estaba enfadada con ellas pero me daba mucha vergüenza que me hubiesen pillado así y por eso me fui a pasear para tranquilizarme.

Por el paseo vi algo que me extrañaba. Era una nueva tienda de juguetes. Me asomé porque oí un ruido y vi que a la chica que trabajaba allí se le acababa de caer la caja que estaba llevando.

-Espera que le ayudo.- le contesté.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Que montón de peluches que hay en esta caja.- dije mirando dentro.

-Jajajaja, sí. Es para esta tienda.- me dijo divertida.

-¿Abre hoy esta nueva tienda?- pregunté curiosa.

-Sí. Puedes tutearme. Me llamo Charlene Bedoyan.

-Yo soy Aelita Stones.- le dije diciendo el apellido que todos sabían en el instituto.

-Muy bien. Si quieres pásate cuando terminen las clases. Seguro que ya la habré abierto.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok.- le dije con la misma sonrisa.

Cuando acabaron las clases me encontré con Milly y me dijo:- Aelita, ¿quieres venir con Tamiya, Sophie y yo a la nueva tienda?

-La verdad es que ya había quedado con Yumi pero si quieres podemos ir todas juntas.- le contesté.

-¡Vale! Os espero en la verja.- dijo contenta.

Yo fui a buscar a Yumi cuando oí como había una voz que cantaba. Me asomé a una ventana y vi que eran Yumi y Ulrich.

Ulrich tocaba la guitarra mientras Yumi cantaba. Hacían un dúo genial. Me imaginaba algún día así con Odd…

¡Espera un momento! He pensado directamente en Odd y no en Jeremie. ¿Eso significa algo? Luego se lo preguntaría a Yumi.

Cuando acabaron le dije a Yumi lo de Milly y fuimos corriendo a la tienda con Milly y las demás.

Al llegar a la tienda vimos que parecía cerrada.

-Qué raro. Charlene me dijo que iba a abrir hoy.- dije un poco triste.

-Pero si todo está lleno de cajas y sin ordenar.- dijo Yumi.

Entonces apareció Charlene mientras se caía con otra caja.

Yo decidí entrar y ayudarla.

-Hola.

-Hola… ¡Ah, eres tú, Aelita! Perdón por el desorden.- se disculpó Charlene.

-Tranquila. Vine con unas amigas. Si quieres te ayudamos.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No, no os quiero molestar más.

-¡No es molestia! Estamos deseando ver las cosas bonitas que vas a vender y esa es una manera.- dije sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo sonriendo.

Cuando terminamos, Charlene nos trajo unas galletitas y unos chocolates calientes y nos lo volvió a agradecer.

-No es nada. Y muchas gracias por las galletitas.- dijo Tamiya sonriendo.

-Bueno así entre trabajo no os habréis fijado mucho en los juguetes… Si queréis venid mañana a curiosear un poco.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Yo, con lo curiosa que era y con el millón de cosas bonitas que había en esa tienda, acepté encantada.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, una de las cajas se calló al suelo y, el millón de peluches que había dentro, empezaron a saltar.

A los pies de Milly cayó un peluche que parecía un panda gordito.

Entonces Milly lo cogió y dijo:- ¡Oh, qué monada! ¿Me lo puedo llevar?

Charlene asintió encantada.

Cuando llegamos a la academia, Milly nos invitó a su habitación y yo me quedé asombrada.

-¡Tienes un millón de peluches!- decía asombrada.

Yo creía tener muchos y eso que sólo tenía 8. 2 de Yumi y 6 de Odd.

-Sí, jeje. Vamos a cenar.- dijo Milly.

Cuando cerramos la puerta de su cuarto, oímos un ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Tamiya asustada.

-Voy a mirar.- dijo Milly.

Al entrar, todos los peluches estaban por los suelos y desordenados.

-¡Mi panda! ¡Mi panda ya no está!- gritó Milly histérica.

-A lo mejor entró alguien por la ventana.- dije mientras miraba la ventana abierta.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Aelita, Aelita, mira!- me dijo Yumi corriendo con el periódico de la academia en la mano.

Yo miré la portada y vi que ponía: Tienda encantada. Las cosas que compras, desaparecen.

Yo cansada de esas tonterías le dije a Yumi que teníamos que ir a la tienda después de clase y eso es lo que hicimos.

-Hola.- dijimos sonrientes.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué queréis?- nos dijo Charlene con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Yo fui echando una ojeada a la tienda cuando vi algo que me llamó la atención.

-¡El panda que compró Milly ayer!- grité.

Charlene y Yumi vinieron corriendo y Charlene susurró:- No, otra vez no.

Yo la miré extrañada. ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué había pasado?

Charlene pareció leer mis pensamientos y empezó a explicar:- Cuando abrí otra tienda me pasó lo mismo. Siempre los peluches desaparecían y, cómo no, había rumores. La gente decía que si compraban cosas en mi tienda que luego un ladrón entraría en sus casas y se lo llevarían. Pero nunca encontraban al ladrón. Y me empezaron a acusar a mí de robar los peluches. Yo creo que esto ya son señales suficientes como para cerrar la tienda.- dijo con tristeza.

-¡No!- gritamos Yumi y yo a la vez.

-Es una tienda preciosa.- dijo Yumi.

-Ya lo sé pero esto no puedo seguir aguantándolo. No quiero seguir sola.- dijo Charlene triste.

-Pide ayuda a alguien. Contrata algún empleado.- dije.

-Antes estaba prometida. Él era diseñador pero murió en un accidente. Soñaba con tener una tienda llena de peluches porque le encantaban y también, más adelante, vender juguetes que hubiese diseñado él. A él no le gustaría que me rindiese. Pero estoy harta. No puedo seguir con esto.- dijo Charlene empezando a llorar.

Cuando yo volví a mi cuarto se lo comenté a Taelia y le dije que a lo mejor era una carta.

-¿Una carta que roba peluches? ¿Por qué? Las cartas no tienen nada que ver con los peluches.- dijo Taelia.

-Pero por comprobar tampoco pasa nada.- insistí.- Además si hubiese alguna carta detrás de este asunto me encantaría poder ayudar a Charlene.

-Vale, te ayudaré a investigar.- dijo Taelia rendida.

Fuimos a la tienda de Charlene y mientras Yumi la entretenía y la llevaba a alguna habitación, nosotros entramos.

Taelia descubrió donde estaba la carta. Dentro del panda de Milly.

-¡A seguirle!- dijo Taelia.

Fui corriendo tras él y le atrapé.

-¡Te cogí!- dije contenta.

-No que va.- me dijo Taelia.

-¿Por qué no?- dije enfadada.

-Porque se ha convertido en otro peluche.- explicó.

Fuimos peluche por peluche hasta que llegamos a un conejo rosa y Taelia exclamó:-¡Es ése! ¡La Carta Salto!

Al decir esa frase todos los peluches de la tienda empezaron a saltar y a convertirse en una masa negra de peluches.

Entonces, Charlene y Yumi entraron en la habitación y sin querer el conejo rosa se me escapó y rompió la ventana por la que se fue con los demás peluches.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamé.

Charlene se desmayó y yo grité:- ¡Yumi, quédate con ella y cuídala!

-Voy contigo.- me dijo Taelia.

Fuimos corriendo tras los peluches hasta que me resbalé.

En ese momento todos los peluches dejaron de saltar menos el conejito rosa.

Los demás peluches cayeron sobre nosotras y yo los esquivé mientras cogía al conejito rosa.

Al cogerlo el conejo se puso a saltar y cuando abrí los ojos… ¡Estábamos en el cielo a un montón de kilómetros del suelo!

Yo me asusté y el conejo se fue de mis manos. Mientras iba cayendo convoqué a la llave que tenía en el cuello para ver si podía volver a conseguir volar.

-¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas! Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo ahora!- Cuando la llave se hizo bastón saqué la carta que necesitaba y grité:- ¡Vuelo!

En mi bastón fui buscando al conejito rosa y cuando lo encontré fui hacia él.

Aterrizamos los 2 en un parque que había en medio del bosque pero aún así el conejito no paraba de saltar por todo el parque.

Entonces se me ocurrió:- Carta del Bosque, ayúdame. Cúbrelo todo con tus ramas, ¡Ahora!

Di con el bastón en la carta que había en el aire y las ramas empezaron a crecer hasta que rodearon al conejito.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya es mío!- grité.

El conejito ya no saltó más al verse rodeado cuando oí una voz.

-¿Aelita? ¿Atrapaste ya la carta?- preguntó Yumi.

-Todavía no. Bueno, no del todo.- dije.

-Menos mal, entonces llegué a tiempo.- dijo Yumi contenta.

-¿Cómo está Charlene?- pregunté mientras Yumi me enfocaba con la cámara.

-Está mejor…- intentó decir mientras oímos un ruido.

Yo me giré hacia la trampa del conejito y vi como el conejo rompió las ramas y saltó mientras todos los peluches que se habían caído antes estaban ahí haciéndose una gran masa.

-¿Qué es eso?- se asustó Yumi.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo Taelia que acababa de llegar.

-No lo sé.- dije esperándome lo peor.

Esa masa tomó forma y mostró un gran conejo con ojos malvados.

-¡Ese gigante quiere aplastarnos!- gritó Taelia.

-¡Corred!- grité.

Cuando empezamos a correr dije:-¡Será mejor que nos separemos!

Taelia y Yumi asintieron.

Yo fui otra vez hacia el parque y allí el gran conejito me acorraló.

Empezó a levantar su pierna para intentar aplastarme cuando de repente… ¡Todos los peluches cayeron al suelo!

Fui corriendo a buscar al conejito rosa y lo encontré en medio, tirado en el suelo y medio mareado.

Taelia y Yumi llegaron y Taelia dijo:- ¡Vamos, captúralo ahora!

-Vuelve a tu forma original, Carta Salto, ¡Ahora!- grité mientras daba con el bastón en el aire.

La carta cayó en mi mano.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Yumi abrazándome.

-Sí, has estado fantástica. Esta carta fue difícil de atrapar.- dijo Taelia.

-Pero lo difícil viene ahora.- dijo Yumi con la cámara en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté confundida.

-Que hay que volver a colocar todos estos juguetes en la tienda.- dijo Yumi riéndose.

Al día siguiente volvimos y había un montón de gente. En el periódico ya no ponía ese horrible titular y Charlene estaba muy contenta.

-A todo el mundo le gusta su tienda.- me dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Sí, es preciosa. Además gracias a esta tienda y a Charlene aprendiste a hacer ese té tan rico.- dije con la misma sonrisa de Yumi.

-Sí.

Cuando volvimos a mi habitación me acordé del día en que Yumi y Ulrich cantaron juntos.

-Hacéis una pareja genial.- le dije ayudándole con el té.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Yumi confundida.

-Ulrich y tú. El otro día os oí cantar y tocar y hacéis una pareja genial.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Una pregunta. Ya sabes que soy nueva en esto y no entiendo mucho…

-Dime.

-¿Sabes que me gusta Jeremie?- era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-¿Ésa era la pregunta?- dijo Yumi.

-No, no.

-Ahhh. Ok. Sí, sí que lo sé. Ahora dime.

-Bueno pues que cuando os vi a Ulrich y a ti… Pensé en que me encantaría estar así… Con Odd. ¿Eso qué significa?- pregunté impaciente.

Yumi sonrió, se lo pensó un poco y dijo:- Probablemente estés enamorada de él. Quiero decir de Odd. Y si pensaste antes en él que en Jeremie también es muy probable que te guste más Odd que Jeremie.

Yo me sonrojé.

-Mejor porque ese Jeremie no es el adecuado para ti.- dijo Taelia entrando en la conversación.

-¿Y para quién es adecuado? ¿Para ti?- dije un poco enfadada. Que mi hermana me dijese eso…

Ella se sonrojó mientras tartamudeaba:- Y-yo n-no he di-dicho eso. Y-yo sólo quería decir…

-Que te gusta Jeremie.- dijo Yumi.

Yo miré incrédula a Taelia. ¿En serio?

-¡No me gusta!- gritó mi hermana más roja que un tomate.- Además si me gustase no podría ser. Yo soy un ser raro y él… es un ser humano.- dijo triste.

Nosotras la miramos un poco confundidas.

-Así que tienes todo el camino libre, hermanita.- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Y así pasamos la tarde con mis preguntas y los misterios de mis amigas.

Pues nada. Un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. :D Besos.

Joselino97: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Puse lo de Odd porque ya me parecía demasiado tiempo sin saber de él y sin su romance. ^^

Los romances… Es como dices tú pueden con todo menos con eso pero, ¿quién puede con el amor? :) Además no sé si habrás notado pero Taelia está un poquito enamoradilla de Jeremie… Veremos como sigue esto :)

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate. :)

Tximeletta: Me alegra que te guste. :) xD Alguna vez tenía que salir el Odd dulce xD

Y pobrecilla Aelita… que la hayan grabado en el momento más vergonzoso y a la vez más romántico… Bueno… Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate. :)


	6. Aelita y los recuerdos de su madre

Capítulo 6: Aelita y los recuerdos de su madre.

- Se hacía de noche y estaba muy lejos del Kadic así que decidí tomar el camino del bosque para atajar. De repente vi a una luciérnaga, la seguí corriendo hasta un claro y esa luciérnaga se convirtió en una columna de luz. Yo, asombrada, me acerqué y cuando estaba a punto de poner la mano sobre la luz, un gran monstruo vino hacia mí.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grité horrorizada.

-Tamiya… ¿estás segura de lo que viste?- preguntó Milly.

-Sí… Era grande, largo y feo. Sus ojos eran amarillos y sus dientes afilados y…- narraba Tamiya.

-Por favor, hablad de otra cosa.- dije asustada.

Al parecer me hicieron caso omiso porque Milly dijo:- ¿Y qué te parece si nos acercamos al bosque? Así, si es verdad lo que tú dices,- Tamiya la miró de mala manera- que no digo que no sea verdad, podremos hacer un artículo para el periódico.

-¡No es buena idea!- grité yo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Tamiya inocentemente.

-Porque…- ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Que después de aquella historia no quería ir por el bosque porque me daba miedo? Entonces se me ocurrió.- ¡Hay un gran precipicio! Sí, ese precipicio que se formó por culpa de aquellos meses llenos de lluvia. Es gigantesco y nos podríamos hacer daño.

-Pues no pasamos por ahí y ya está. - decía Milly contenta.

La verdad es que, cuando a estas "súper reporteras" se les metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que les consiguiese cambiar de idea.

-¿Y de verdad tengo que ir yo con vosotras?- me quejaba.

-Vamos, Aelita, no seas miedica. Será divertido.- decía Tamiya.

Si te parece divertido ir a buscar a un fantasma para hacerle una foto en mitad de un bosque tenebroso…

La campana del recreo interrumpió mis pensamientos y fui hacia el patio, allí me encontré a Yumi.

-¡Eh, Aelita! ¿Estás bien? Se te ve un poco paliducha.- me dijo Yumi.

Yo la abracé mientras le decía asustada:- Vamos a ir al bosque porque Tamiya ha visto a un fantasma. ¡No quiero ver al fantasma!

-Vamos, Aelita, tranquila, no te asustes. Eso son historias de miedo que crea la gente.- me tranquilizó Yumi.

-Pues no entiendo por qué los humanos hacéis esas tonterías.- dije enfadada.

-Hacemos. Tú también eres una de nosotros.- dijo Yumi como si hablase de una secta.

-Sí pues a veces me gustaría ser parte del mundo virtual…- dije triste.

-Bueno si quieres yo voy con vosotras…

-¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Gracias Yumi, eres una verdadera amiga!- le grité entusiasmada.

Cuando terminaron las clases, en el bosque…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No quiero ir! ¿Por qué tengo que ir?- decía enfadada.

-Deja ya de quejarte, Aelita o ahuyentarás al fantasma.- me dijo Milly.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Bueno hablemos de otra cosa… Por cierto, dentro de nada es el cumple de mi madre y no sé que regalarle… ¿Vosotras que le haríais?- preguntó Milly.

En ese momento me acordé. Cuando estuve hablando con Taelia de nuestra madre, que parecía que se llamaba Anthea, me dijo que su cumpleaños sería el 10 de abril. Es decir, ¡El próximo domingo!

La echaba mucho de menos. Ni siquiera la había conocido. No sabía cómo era.

Un cuervo me sacó de mis pensamientos y, asustada, me agarré del brazo de Yumi.

-Aquí fue donde pasó.- dijo Tamiya deteniéndose a unos metros del precipicio.

-Yo no veo nada.- decía Milly mirando a todas partes.

-A lo mejor sólo sale de noche.- dijo Yumi.

De repente oí un ruido. Me giré y asustada vi la luz que se hacía una columna.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grité.

Mis amigas se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron igual de asustadas.

Cuando empezaba a aparecer una silueta, todas salimos corriendo.

Cuando nos cansamos de correr dije asustada:- He visto a una mujer con el pelo muy largo.

-¡El pelo parecía de color rosa y tenía las orejas puntiagudas!- gritó Milly.

-Tenía forma de bollo…- dijo Yumi.

Nosotras la miramos extrañadas.

-Yo he visto un gran bollo gigante… ¿vosotras no?- preguntó Yumi.

En mi cuarto…

-No me digas que te da miedo un fantasma…- decía Taelia incrédula.

-Pues claro.

-Pero si te enfrentas cada día a las cartas.- decía Taelia.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡A las cartas ya las conozco pero a los fantasmas…!- dije enfadada y asustada.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Lo raro es que Tamiya y Yumi no hayan visto lo mismo que vosotras… A lo mejor es una carta…- insinuaba Taelia.

-Jo… Me gustaría que tuvieses forma de humana como nosotras. Así podrías cuidarme sin tener que esconderte.- dije pensando.

-Pues para eso aún falta mucho. Tendríamos que recuperar todas las cartas para poder obtener mi forma humana… O al menos la gran mayoría.- me explicó Taelia.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Espera, yo te lo traigo.- dijo Taelia volando con el teléfono.

-¿Sí? Ah, hola Yumi. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que volvieron al bosque?- dije asustada.

-Sí pero esta vez fueron con otras chicas y me han dicho que… volvieron a ver al fantasma.-dijo Yumi susurrando.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grité.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Taelia preocupada.

-Han vuelto al bosque y le han vuelto a ver…- dije asustada.

-¿A quién?

-Al fantasma.

-Tenemos que volver al bosque. Puede ser una de las cartas.- dijo Taelia cogiéndome el teléfono.

-Ok. Voy para allá. Tardaré unos minutos que tengo que preparar el modelito para Aelita.- escuché a Yumi.

En el bosque…

Estaba ridícula. Llevaba orejitas de conejo con un vestido rosa y un rabito amarillo. En las piernas llevaba unos leotardos blancos con unas bailarinas azules y 2 pompones amarillos.

-No podemos volver allí. Como yo dije ya se han caído algunas niñas.- decía asustada.

-Bueno, sí, eso es verdad. Por el miedo se cayeron unas cuantas pero sólo se han hecho un poco de daño.- intentaba consolarme Yumi.

-Sí, además si quieres verme en mi forma humana tenemos que conseguir esta carta.- me dijo Taelia.

-Tú dijiste la gran mayoría… Por una no pasa nada.- decía intentando convencerla.

Taelia me miró de mala manera.

-Ufffff, vale. Atraparé a esa carta…- dije rendida.

Taelia y yo miramos a Yumi que estaba un poco ida y vimos la luz que se empezó a mover.

-¡A por ella!- gritaron Yumi y Taelia a la vez.

Yo asentí y grité dando a la carta:- ¡Vuelo!

A mi bastón le salieron 2 alas gigantes y empecé a seguir la luz.

Llegó al precipicio y, por seguridad, me bajé del bastón unos metros antes.

La luz empezó a crecer hasta que de allí salió una sombra. Cada vez que se acercaba más a mí veía con más claridad.

Yo me preparé para luchar.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Taelia.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida. Miré fijamente a la chica que tenía delante.

Era una chica con pelo rosa larguísimo y ondulado del mismo tono que el mío. Tenía los ojos verdes al igual que Taelia y yo y tenía las mismas orejas puntiagudas que yo cuando me virtualizaba en Lyoko.

Me fijé en su ropa. Llevaba un colgante con un cascabel y de repente me acordé de Odd. No sé por qué. Sería por el hecho de que es medio gato en Lyoko y los gatos y los cascabeles…

Llevaba un vestido precioso y veraniego rosa muy largo. No se le podían ver los pies de lo largo que era.

Entonces oí a Yumi:- ¿Tu mamá es un bollo?

Taelia la miró sorprendida y se acordó:-Aelita, es solo una ilusión. No es nuestra madre.- Se intentó acercar a mí pero una pared invisible se lo impedía y no la dejaba pasar.

Pero yo no la quería creer. Tenía a mi madre enfrente de mí. Nunca la había visto y tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla. Era el reflejo de Taelia y mío. Era nuestra madre.

Entonces ella alzó los brazos. Parecía pensar lo mismo que yo. También quería abrazarme. Me dirigí a ella mientras Yumi gritaba:- ¡Cuidado con el precipicio!

Yo no la hacía caso. Quería abrazar a mi madre. Cuando estuve a punto de abrazarla desapareció. Y ahí me di cuenta. Había caído en la trampa. Ya estaba cayendo por el precipicio…

-¡Aelita!- gritaron Taelia y Yumi.

Entonces noté como alguien me cogía y me depositaba suavemente en los brazos de alguien.

-¡Aelita!- gritó Yumi acercándose al precipicio.

-Creo que está bien. La he cogido.- dijo Jeremie.

Al día siguiente me desperté con Yumi y Jeremie alrededor.

-Hola…- dije tocándome la cabeza.

-Ya te despertaste.- me dijo Yumi.

-Sí…

-Ahora vendrá Ulrich. Está hablando con Odd por teléfono.- me explicó Yumi.

-¿Qué? ¿Le habéis contado lo que me pasó ayer?- pregunté preocupada.

Yumi asintió.

-¡No! No quería preocuparle. Quiero hablar con él. ¡Dejadme hablar con él!- gritaba intentando levantarme.

Jeremie me lo impidió y me dijo:- Tienes que descansar.

En ese momento odié a Jeremie.

-¿Y Taelia?- pregunté a Yumi.

-¿Ese peluche tuyo en forma de hadita?- pregunté Jeremie.

-Sí, ese…- Pero nadie te ha preguntado, Don Marisabidillo. ¬¬ - pensé.

-Está descansando.- dijo Yumi ignorando a Jeremie.

-Sí, voy a ver si está despierta…- dijo Ulrich entrando en la habitación.

Me vio y dijo:- Ahora te la paso. Es para ti, Aelita. Es Odd.

Yo cogí corriendo el teléfono y exclamé:- ¡Odd!

-¡Aelita! ¿Estás bien?- se le notaba preocupado.

-Sí, solo fue el susto.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más! ¿Cómo estuviste para caerte de esa manera? ¿Por qué te acercaste al precipicio si sabías que era peligroso?- me regañó Odd. Estaba enfadado. Era normal le había preocupado y encima con lo de su madre.

-Perdóname.- empecé a llorar. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que estuviese ahí conmigo y que me abrazase, me acariciase mi pelo y me dijese:- Tranquila princesa, ya pasó todo. Me preocupaste y eso es todo.- Yo no quería preocuparte.- dije llorando.

-Pues lo hiciste. Y lo hiciste demasiado bien. No sabes el infarto que casi me llega a dar al oír a Ulrich con tanta urgencia. ¡Qué te habías caído por el precipicio!- decía Odd todavía enfadado.

-¡Perdóname, Odd!- decía llorando.

-Y dime. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió acercarte al precipicio? ¿Qué te pasó?- decía Odd cada vez más nervioso.

-Yo… ¡Yo vi a mi madre!- estallé a llorar.

-¿Qué?- notaba la incredulidad de Odd.

-Odd la vi. Era preciosa. Tenía el pelo del mismo tono que yo pero ondulado y largo con unos ojos verdes profundos. Se parecía a mí y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla.- decía llorando.

-Entonces… si según dices tú se parecía a ti. Tendría que ser guapísima. Pero dime, ¿por qué la viste?- decía Odd interesado.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojarme pero la pregunta me puso en un apuro… Le quería contar con todas mis fuerzas lo de las cartas, lo de mi hermana pero no podía delante de Ulrich y Jeremie.

-Yo… No lo sé. Creo que sólo fue una ilusión o a lo mejor fue el cansancio o… que la echo muchísimo de menos y que quiero conocerla.- decía mientras seguía llorando.

-Tranquila princesa, cuando vuelva allí al Kadic haré lo que sea por ayudarte pero por el momento prométeme algo. No te pongas más en peligro porque me preocupas, ¿vale?- me dijo ya más tranquilo.

Yo, aún sonrojada, le dije:- Haré lo que pueda… Ya sabes lo patosa que soy.

Él se rió. Su risa era música para mis oídos y dijo:- Sí, lo sé. Por eso tengo que estar cuanto antes ahí. Para cuidarte, protegerte y salvarte de todo. Bueno me tengo que ir princesa. Un beso, mejórate y recuerda la promesa.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuándo volverás?- decía ansiosa. Quería volver a verle.

-Ya falta poco. A lo mejor dentro de unos días.- en ese momento me apareció una sonrisa de las más grandes que había tenido jamás.- Hasta pronto.

-Adiós.- le devolví el móvil a Ulrich.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Adiós chicas.- dijo Ulrich marchándose con Jeremie.

Cuando se fueron Taelia se levantó y dijo enfadada a la puerta:- ¿Peluche? ¿Yo peluche?

Yumi y yo nos reímos.

-No le hagas mucho caso. No sabe que eres de verdad.- dijo Yumi.

-Ya…- dijo Taelia un poco triste.

Yo la miré.

-Aelita, perdóname por no poder ayudarte.- me dijo viniendo hacia mí.

-Oh, no pasa nada. No fue culpa tuya.- dije intentando consolarla.

-Sí pero yo creo que lo mejor va a ser que dejemos de buscar esa carta.- dijo Taelia.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias!- dije abrazando a mi hermana.- ¡Pero no me voy a rendir! Voy a capturar a esa carta.

-¡Aelita!- exclamaron Yumi y Taelia a la vez.

-Sí, tengo que saber si es una carta o si de verdad… es mi madre.- dije entristecida.

-¡Pero casi te matas!- dijo Taelia.

-Pero no lo hice. Sigo aquí.-dije convencida.

-Sí, pero como se entere Odd…- decía Yumi.

-No se lo diremos.

-Vale, pero debes tener mucho cuidado.- me dijo Yumi.

En el bosque…

Iba con un modelito futurista. Tenía un vestido naranja y una camiseta blanca. Llevaba guantes de color blanco, los zapatos eran igual que el vestido y llevaba un intercomunicador.

-Si quieres que Odd no se entere no te vuelvas a caer por el precipicio.- me advirtió Taelia.

Yo asentí.

Yumi, que estaba grabando, vio la luz y me advirtió. Yo me preparé.

-¡Es mamá!- no me cansaba de verla. Era preciosa. Pero no debía volver a caer al precipicio.

-¡Ahora sí que la veo! ¡Es igualita a vosotras!- dijo Yumi grabando.

-¿Pero por qué ahora sí que vemos todas lo mismo?- decía Taelia sorprendida.

Yo me sorprendí por el comentario de Taelia… Entonces…

-¡Mamá! ¿Eres tú de verdad? Intenta decirme algo, hazme alguna señal.- decía mientras me acercaba con precaución.

Ella me extendió los brazos como la vez anterior mientras se iba alejando.

-¡Mamá, espera! ¡Mamá, por favor no te vayas! ¡Mamá, no! ¡Por favor, Mamá!- gritaba mientras me acerqué hasta el borde del precipicio.

Oí como Taelia se volvía a chocar con la pared invisible.

Veía como se iba yendo.

-¡Mamá!- salté por el precipicio intentando cogerla.

-¡Aelita, no!- gritó Taelia.

-¡Piénsalo, tu madre no te hubiera puesto en peligro de esa manera!- gritó Yumi.

Yumi tenía razón, no era mi madre.

-¡Vuelo!- dije mientras tiraba la carta hacia abajo. Le di con el bastón y a mí bastón le crecieron las alas justo a tiempo para no volver a caerme.

Cuando llegué otra vez arriba vi como mis amigas sonreían.

-Ya sé que tú no eres mi madre. ¿Quién eres?- dije con valentía y decidida.

La imagen empezó a interferirse.

-¡Estoy segurísima! ¡Es una carta!- me gritó Taelia.

Cogí mi bastón y dije:- Vuelve a tu forma original, ¡Ahora!

Di con el bastón en el aire y se empezó a formar un remolino mientras aparecía la carta.

Era la Carta Ilusión.

-¡Muy bien!- me dijo Yumi aún grabando.

-Claro, era la Carta Ilusión. Por eso veíamos cosas diferentes.- razonó Taelia.

-¿Y qué significa esta carta?- preguntó Yumi.

-Esta carta te hace ver lo que quieres ver. Es decir el deseo más profundo de tu corazón. Por eso cada una vimos algo diferente.- explicó Taelia.

-Pero nosotras 2 vimos a nuestra madre.- dije confundida.

-Sí pero algo tendría de distinto.- dijo Taelia.

-No, era normal. Llevaba su vestido, su pelo rosa largo y ondulado, su cascabel…- decía recordándola.

-¿Cascabel?- preguntaron Yumi y Taelia a la vez.

-Sí llevaba un cascabel anudado al cuello.- expliqué.

-Que yo recuerda Mamá llevaba todo lo que nos has dicho menos el cascabel.- dijo Taelia.

Entonces recordé que el cascabel me había recordado a Odd. El deseo más profundo de tu corazón dijo Taelia. Yo me sonrojé.

-¿A quién te ha recordado el cascabel?- me dijo Taelia con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡A nadie!- dije evitando el tema.

-Si yo no recuerdo mal, los cascabeles son para los gatos y Odd en Lyoko es un gato…- averiguó Yumi.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- gritaba mientras me sonrojaba.- Además tú, ¿por qué viste un bollo?

-Es que tenía mucha hambre…- decía Yumi sonriendo.

-Sí pero no cambiemos de tema. Aelita, viste a nuestra madre porque tenías una ilusión tremenda de verla. No la conocías y la querías conocer a parte de que este domingo va a ser su cumpleaños…- empezó a decir Taelia.

-Pero también viste el cascabel porque deseas con todas tus fuerzas que Odd estuviese aquí contigo para compartir tus experiencias con él.- terminó Yumi.

-Mientras hablábamos por teléfono me dijo que me iba a ayudar a buscarla. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de contarle todo esto de mi hermana y las cartas pero estaban Jeremie y Ulrich delante y no se lo pude decir.- dije sonrojada.

-Tranquila, por suerte tu príncipe azul volverá dentro de unos días y todos felices.- dijo Taelia mientras me lograba hacer sonreír.

* * *

Y aquí se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado! :D Por cierto tengo buenas noticias para todos. Ayer estuve en el Fan Event de Code Lyoko y Benoit de Sabatino ha confirmado que habrá quinta temporada y será con personas de verdad. :D Hurra por Code Lyoko y por los productores! :D Un beso a todo el mundo y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Airam09: Hola! Pues sí ya estoy mucho mejor. :D Gracias por preocuparte. Yo también espero que tu ordenador esté también mucho mejor… :D

En fin, lo de Ulrich y Aelita… yo siempre he dicho cuñados o hermanos… xD Si Yumi es como la hermana de Aelita tendrán que ser cuñados… xD

Me alegra que te hayan gustado los 2 capítulos. :D

Aquí también aporto un poco de mi gran romanticismo para la gran pareja que son Odd y Aelita… Son tan monos… ^^

Lo de Taelia no sé cómo pero me vino a la cabeza… xD Pobre Aelita xD La torturo un poquito… xD

Pues nada, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y espero que este también te guste :D Besos. :)

Fernanda limon siordia: Me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos. :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :) Besos.

Joselino97: Tranquilo, no pasa nada si no comentas TODOS los capítulos. Lo importante es que si los lees te gusten. :D Además yo también tardo un montón en publicar… xD

Me alegra que te guste lo de Aelita. :)

Bueno lo de Taelia… Como necesitaba a alguien que hiciese de Kero… Además si existe Taelia en alguna de mis historias ten por seguro de que acabará con Jeremie… xD

Espero que te haya gustado. Besos. :)

Tximeletta: Me alegra que te guste. :D Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado. :) Besos.

Maria fernanda limon siordia: Tranquila dentro de 2 capítulos saldrá Odd. :D Besos.


	7. La primera batalla de Aelita

Capítulo 7: La primera batalla de Aelita contra un misterioso ladrón.

-Ponte bien.- le ordené a Taelia.

-Oh, vamos. Estoy cansada. Déjame descansar.- se quejaba Taelia.

-Pero si ya estoy terminando- dije pintando los últimos retoques.

-¡Ya está!- dije contenta.

-Por fin.- dijo Taelia sentándose.- Déjame verlo.

Le di la lámina.

-¿En serio?- dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije asustada.

-Lo primero… ¡Yo no estoy tan gorda! Lo segundo… ¡No tengo las alas tan gruesas! Y lo tercero… ¡No estoy nada adorable con esta cara!- me recriminó Taelia.

-Como si tu lo pudieras hacer mejor.- le dije a Taelia.

-¿Me estás retando? ¡Dame un lápiz!

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra pintar encima de mi dibujo! Es uno de los mejores que he hecho y las dos sabemos perfectamente que soy una negada para plástica… Además mañana tengo que ir al museo y tengo que practicar.- le dije escondiendo el lápiz y mirando el reloj.

-¡Ah! Es muy tarde. Voy a bajar a cenar o si no me quedaré sin comida. Hasta ahora.- dije cerrando la puerta.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y vi que allí estaba Ulrich.

Cogí mi comida y me dirigí a la misma mesa en la que estaba sentado.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- le pregunté nada más sentarme.

-Bien. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- me preguntó Ulrich.

-Nada… Dibujar para el museo de mañana. He llegado a tiempo… Casi me pierdo la cena…- dije.

-No creas. Rosa es muy amiga de Odd y te hubiera dejado entrar aunque llegases a las doce de la noche.- me dijo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que Rosa sea amiga de Odd con que ella me deje entrar a cenar?- pregunté confundida.

-Jajajaja, nada déjalo.- se rió Ulrich.

¿Lo diría porque se supone que Odd y yo éramos primos?

-Por cierto, hablando de Odd, ¿sabes cuando viene?- pregunté intrigada.

-Sí… creo que pasado mañana o así…- me informó Ulrich.

-¿En serio?- grité contenta.

-¿Crees que arriesgaría mi vida oyéndote gritar así por una broma?- me preguntó tocándose la oreja.

Yo le miré confundida.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó.

Al día siguiente…

Yumi y yo nos quedamos a dibujar una escultura dentro del museo. Habían venido también los de segundo así que podía pasar tiempo con ella.

Abrí mi cuaderno de láminas y lo vi.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grité.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo un hombre preocupado corriendo.

-Nada, nada. Perdón.- me disculpé avergonzada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Yumi.

-Malvada hermanita… Me ha cambiado mi dibujo.- susurré.

-Bueno, vamos a pintar.- dijo Yumi intentando no reírse.

Cuando terminé de pintar la escultura…

Miré mi dibujo. No se parecía mucho pero a mí me parecía aceptable.

-Lo he acabado. ¿Cómo va el tuyo?- le pregunté mirando.

Su dibujo estaba bastante mejor que el mío.

-Jo, qué bien dibujas… Dibujas casi igual que Odd…- dije.

Yumi y yo sabíamos que Odd era un verdadero artista. Era genial dibujando.

-Oye por cierto, me han dicho que vendrá mañana o así- me dijo Yumi aun pintando.

-Sí… Tengo unas ganas ya de verle…- dije pensando en él.

-Sí, a mí también me gustas más con él.- dijo Yumi.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté extrañada.

-Que le prefiero a él antes que a Jeremie…

-¿Pero qué os pasa a todos con Jeremie? Que vale que no sea el chico perfecto pero Odd tampoco lo es. Él también tiene sus defectos. No estudia, a veces se pasa de gracioso y de listillo, es un ligón y tiene un ego y un orgullo increíble.- dije enfadada.

Vi que Yumi estaba mirando algo detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Ulrich. Se fue.

-¿Y Jeremie?- preguntó Yumi.

-¿Jeremie qué?- pregunté extrañada.

-Dime alguno de sus defectos.- dijo Yumi con su lado psicológico.

Sabía que con esto ella quería llegar a algún lado. Me concentré en su pregunta.

Pues la verdad es que Jeremie… Jeremie… No sabía que decir.

-¿Ves? Te quedas callada. Las dos sabemos que está mucho tiempo con su ordenador pero, ¿sabemos algo más? No. En cambio tú te sabes perfectamente los defectos de Odd y sé que te han faltado algunos pero también sé perfectamente que, aparte de sus defectos, te sabes todas sus cualidades. Eso significa que le conoces verdaderamente bien, sin embargo de Jeremie… ¿Qué sabes?- dijo con todo su lado psicológico.

-Uffffff, no te soporto cuando me haces pensar y comerme la cabeza.- ella se rió.- Voy a tomar un poco de aire. Hasta ahora.

Ella se quedó allí terminando de dibujar.

Mientras buscaba la salida al patio vi a un niño que llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué intentas hacer?- dijo el guardia acercándose al niño.

También se oía a la multitud que decía que ese niño quería rajar el cuadro.

-¡Ese cuadro es de mi padre! Alguien lo ha pintado encima. ¡Esa mujer no tendría que estar ahí!- gritó el niño.

-¿Pero qué dices, chico?- preguntó el guardia.

-¡No estoy loco!- gritó y se fue corriendo hacia el cuadro intentando rajarlo.

En ese momento la mujer pintada en el cuadro abrió los ojos y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

Yo me sorprendí y oí como disminuía el ruido hasta tal punto que ya no se oía nada. Aún así la gente movía los labios como si siguiese hablando.

Los cuadros que había al lado del cuadro de la mujer desaparecieron y el niño se paró sorprendido.

En ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad y el guardia cogió al niño mientras se lo llevaba.

Yo me acerqué al cuadro y leí su descripción:- La sonrisa, de Tenkai Tachibana.

Miré hacia el suelo y vi una etiqueta. Se le habría caído al niño.

La cogí y la leí:- Yuki Tachibana.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- me dijo Yumi.

Yo asentí.

Cuando salimos a la calle se lo conté todo a Yumi.

-¿Y no tuviste miedo? Quiero decir que con lo fácil que te asustas…- dijo Yumi.

-A lo mejor es una carta…- dije pensando.

-Sí, yo creo que también podría serlo. Tenemos que hablar con Taelia.- dijo Yumi.

-¡Iremos esta noche al museo!- le dije a Yumi.

Por la noche…

Intentaba que no me pillasen. Me estaba escapando para ir al museo…

Estaba a punto de bajar del árbol cuando me encontré con Jeremie.

-¡Aelita! ¿Qué haces ahí subida?- dijo extrañado.

-Jeremie… Yo… No es lo que parece… En verdad…- me intentaba explicar pero él me interrumpió.

-Da igual, no se lo contaré a nadie. Por cierto… ¿sabes si Ulrich está en su cuarto?- preguntó Jeremie.

-No tengo ni idea.- dije bajando del árbol.

-Ok. Que te lo pases bien.- se despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando salimos a escondidas de la academia, Taelia salió de mi mochila.

-Uffffff, por poco… Ese entrometido…- dijo.

Pero yo seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Yumi…

-Yumi tenía razón. No le conozco de nada a Jeremie. Esperaba que siguiese insistiendo en que se lo contase o que le preocupase un poco lo que iba a hacer para después decir:- Bueno, por esta noche te dejaré pasar pero me lo tendrás que contar tarde o temprano… ¡Y espero que no sea un chico el motivo de tu escapada! Y así se despediría mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo me sonrojaba. No haría falta que Odd me confirmase que no se lo iba a contar a nadie, yo ya lo sabría de adelanto…- dije confesando mis pensamientos a mi hermanita.

-Un momento. Retrocede… Has dicho Odd… ¿Pero no estábamos hablando de Jeremie?- dijo Taelia.

-¿He dicho Odd?- me sorprendí.

Taelia asintió.

-Entonces no esperaba que Jeremie actuase como él sino como Odd. Esperaba que fuese igual de curioso, bromista, atrevido, seductor, simpático…

-¡Aelita!- me gritó Taelia.

-¡Ahhh!- grité. Estaba a punto de chocarme contra un árbol.

-Vamos… Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.- dijo Taelia volando más deprisa.

En la furgoneta de Yumi…

-Y Taelia cree que es la carta Silencio.- le expliqué a Yumi.

-¿Y por eso no se oía nada?

-¡Exacto! Esa carta detesta el ruido.- explicó Taelia.

-Y el lugar más adecuado para una carta así es un museo.- dije contenta.

-Bien, pues ya que vamos para allá… He diseñado este nuevo modelo… Espero que te guste.- decía Yumi sonriente mientras cogía la cámara.

Era un atuendo oscuro. Tenía unas botas azules con rombos morados. Unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta al igual que las botas. También llevaba unos guantes negros, unas alas de murciélago negras en la parte trasera de la camiseta de azul oscuro y un gorro que, con un recogido que me hice en el pelo, me tapaba toda la cabeza.

-¿En serio tengo que ir con esta gorra? Parezco calva.- me quejé.

-Si queremos entrar a escondidas en un museo con tu brillante, deslumbrante y llamativo pelo rosa no creo que lo hagamos muy bien.- dijo Yumi.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado tantas pinzas?- decía Taelia aún sorprendida.

-Bueno, ahora Aelita y yo tenemos el pelo mucho más largo que antes y en algunas ocasiones imprescindibles nos lo tenemos que recoger.- explicó Yumi.

Entonces me extrañé.

-Esta ropa es más cómoda de lo habitual…

-Sí, es especial para los ladrones.- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Oye que yo no quiero robar nada!- exclamé.

-Ya lo sé pero es para que te dejaras de quejar tanto… Además aquí tengo el horario de los guardias de seguridad y sólo tenemos una hora para atrapar esa carta. Me pondré la alarma del reloj cinco minutos antes para asegurarnos de que no nos pillen. ¡Empecemos!- dijo Yumi.

Entramos muy fácilmente pero por desgracia no estábamos solas. Escuchamos un ruido. Yumi, que me conocía perfectamente, me puso la mano en la boca antes de que pudiese gritar.

Nos asomamos.

-¿Quién será?- dije curiosa. Desde arriba no veía muy bien.

-Parece un ladrón…- dijo Yumi preocupada.

-Y nosotras también.- dijo Taelia quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Tengo una idea. Vamos abajo.- dijo Yumi cogiéndome de la mano.

Nos metimos dentro de una escultura y Yumi sacó una linterna.

-Bien, Taelia ponte enfrente de la linterna y déjame hablar a mí.- ordenó Yumi.

Yumi encendió la linterna y empezó a hablar con tono siniestro:- ¿Quién osa irrumpir en este establecimiento? Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirte.

Yo me tapé la boca para intentar no partirme de risa.

-Yo no me voy a ir. ¡No te tengo miedo!- gritó la extraña figura.

-¡Eh! Esa voz me suena.- dije.

-Parece la de un niño pequeño.- dijo Yumi.

-Sigamos con el plan.- dijo Taelia.

-Soy el dios protector del museo.- dijo Yumi con el mismo tono que antes.

-¿Dios protector? ¡Y un cuerno! Ya sé dónde estás.- dijo el niño.

-Oh, oh, viene hacia aquí.- avisé.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Yumi preocupada.

-Tengo una idea.- Taelia salió del escondite en el mismo momento en el que el niño iba a descubrirnos y soltó- ¡Bu!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó el niño.

Nosotras salimos de nuestro escondite y le iluminamos con la linterna.

-Oh, no… Es sólo un crío.- dijo Yumi.

-Menuda idea de bombero que has tenido…- le susurré a Taelia y miré al crío.- Es el de esta mañana.

-¿Entonces, le conoces?- preguntó Yumi.

-Es el que quería rajar el cuadro…- al decir eso, el chico, que antes estaba en el suelo por el susto, se despertó mientras yo cogía rápidamente a Taelia.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó señalando a Taelia.

-No tengas miedo, es solo una hadita de peluche.- fingí.

-Pues es muy fea.- dijo el niño mientras yo me reía en bajito.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Eres un ladrón?- preguntó Yumi sin vergüenza.

La verdad es que para estas cosas era muy abierta…

-Yo no, ¿y vosotras?- pregunto el niño.

-Nosotras tam…

-Somos las ladronas más bellas del mundo y estamos en una misión oficial.- me interrumpió Yumi. Yo la miré con la boca abierta… ¡No éramos ningunas ladronas!

-¿Ladronas?- preguntó el crío confundido.

-¡No es verdad! Me he dejado una cosa aquí y hemos venido a recuperarla.- dije yo.

-¿Entonces por qué vas vestida así?- siguió preguntando.

-Es su hobbie.- dijo riéndose Yumi.

-Bueno, me da igual. Haced lo que queráis siempre y cuando no dañéis las obras.- nos dijo el crío.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Tú eres Yuki? ¿Yuki Tachibana?- pregunté.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo confundido.

-Se te calló esto esta tarde cuando ibas a rajar la pintura...-le dije dándole la etiqueta.

-¡Yo no iba a rajar nada! Lo iba a dejar en su forma original.- dijo Yuki enfadado.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál era su forma original?- preguntó Yumi.

-Mi padre pintó ese cuadro. Se llamaba Tenkai Tachibana.- empezó a explicar.

-¡Ah sí! Me suena ese nombre… Mi madre tiene algunos cuadros de él… Era un pintor muy famoso allí en Japón. Hasta que el año pasado…- dijo Yumi un poco triste.

-Exacto. Mi padre murió el año pasado por culpa de una extraña enfermedad. El cuadro que hay aquí fue el último que hizo y lo hizo el verano pasado, el último viaje con toda la familia. Quiso que yo fuera su modelo para recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos. Yo estaba en la playa y él se sentó delante del lienzo, entusiasmado. Me empezó a pintar y hasta a mi madre le gustó… Por desgracia poco tiempo después apareció alguien y pintó sobre el único recuerdo que tenía de mi padre.- explicó Yuki llorando.

-¡Eso es horrible!- exclamé.- Yo también sé cómo se siente porque hace poco ALGUIEN pintó sobre mi dibujo.- dije mirando a Taelia.

-Te ayudaremos.- dijo Yumi.

-¡No quiero ayuda! Sé resolver mis problemas yo solito.- dijo Yuki marchándose.

-Nos queda poco tiempo.- me susurró Yumi.

-¡Vamos!- dije corriendo.

Cuando llegamos al cuadro le dije a Yumi:- Es el mismo cuadro que el que hablaba Yuki y no puedo usar mi magia delante de él.

-No te preocupes. Yo lo distraigo.

-Ok.

-Es la carta Silencio y esta vez sin ninguna duda.- confirmó Taelia.

Yumi se fue hacia Yuki y empezó a distraerle. Cuando estaba a punto de coger la carta, la figura del cuadro se volvió a mover y se puso igual que esta tarde.

En el mismo momento en el que desaparecieron los cuadros de al lado nos encontramos todos en el patio del museo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté extrañada.

-Siempre me pasa lo mismo.- dijo Yuki.

-¿Son los poderes de la carta?- preguntó Yumi.

-Apenas hagamos el más mínimo ruido la carta nos echa.- dijo Taelia.

-Pero esta mañana no pasó esto.- dije extrañada.

Nos acercamos a Yuki y le dijimos que para poder capturar al espíritu que él quería atrapar hacía falta estarse callado.

-Vale, volvamos a entrar.- dijo Yuki.

-Ahora puedes usar tu magia y decir que ha sido el espíritu.- me susurró Taelia.

Yuki empezó a abrir su maletín y sin querer se le cayó la navaja al suelo.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo Yumi.

-Ningún ruido.- dije y al instante estábamos fuera.

Volvimos a entrar.

Le escribí en un papel a Yuki:- Silencio.

Yumi me escribió a mí:- ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

En ese momento Taelia estornudó, Yuki miró extrañado y empecé:- Achús, achús, achús.

Yuki y Yumi se llevaron el dedo índice a la boca y me exigieron silencio pero ya era demasiado tarde… Volvíamos a estar fuera.

-Sólo he estornudado…- dije triste.

-Me estorbáis voy a ir solo.- dijo Yuki.

En ese momento la alarma de Yumi empezó a sonar.

-¡Yuki, espera!- exclamé.

-Vámonos Aelita, va a venir el guardia.- dijo Yumi.

Entonces oímos a Yuki gritar.

-¡Le ha pillado!- dijo Yumi.

-¡Ya sé lo que hacer!- exclamé.

Cogí una carta, me puse de pie y dije mientras giraba el bastón:- ¡Invoco a la sombra! Pasa a través del cristal y proyecta mi imagen. ¡Ahora!- di con el bastón en la carta.

Hice un gesto con el que tiré al guardia causando que el guardia y Yuki se fueran hacia otra parte.

Entonces cogí mi sombra y, con la ayuda de la linterna de Yumi que me subió lo suficiente para ponerme a la altura de la carta dije moviendo el bastón:- Vuelve a tu forma original… ¡Ahora!- di con el bastón en el aire y se formó el remolino dejando la carta en el suelo. Mi sombra la cogió y la trajo hacia mí mientras Yumi lo grababa todo.

-¡Ha estado genial!- dijo Yumi.

-Gracias.

-Que viene el guardia. Escondámonos.-dijo Taelia.

Oímos al guardia entrar y exclamar:- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Socorro! ¡Un cuadro encantado!

Cuando el guardia se fue vino Yuki entristecido y dijo:- No lo he conseguido. El guardia me ha pillado.

-¿Tú crees? Mira bien.- le dije mirando hacia el cuadro.

Entonces me extrañé. Yo veía la misma cara de Yuki pero con pelo largo… Parecía una chica…

En ese momento Yuki salió corriendo hacia el cristal y la gorra se le cayó dejando ver su larga melena.

-Así que eras una chica. Perdóname por confundirte. A mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti.- le dije quitándome el gorro y las pinzas.

-Esa melena tan larga te favorece mucho.- le dijo Yumi.

-A mí también me gustan mucho vuestras melenas. Una pregunta… ¿tu pelo es así por naturaleza o te lo has tintado?- me preguntó Yuki.

-Es así por naturaleza.- dije sonrojándome.

-Vaya… Sois unas chicas muy especiales. Me alegra haberos conocido.- dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. Nosotras también. Por un lado me has recordado a Mulán, mi princesa favorita.- dijo Yumi.

-¿En serio? También es la mía por eso se me ocurrió eso.- dijo Yuki.

Mientras Yuki y Yumi hablaban yo miré hacia la luna y vi una extraña sombra en la torre que al instante se fue.

-¿Odd?- susurré.

-¿Qué pasa, Aelita?- preguntó Yumi extrañada.

-Nada, me había parecido ver a… Nada, déjalo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo… En el próximo capítulo vendrá Odd ^^ Que ganas ya! :D Pues nada espero que os guste, me alegra que lo hayáis leído y feliz Semana Santa. :D

(Ya sé algunos lo que me diréis y sí, yo también me he sentido rara al defender a Jeremie en el papel de Aelita pero eso era imprescindible para el próximo capítulo… Ya lo veréis… ;D)

* * *

María fernanda limon siordia: Me alegra que te guste. Pues como ya he dicho en el próximo capítulo saldrá Odd. ^^ Lo estoy deseando. :D Muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado.

* * *

Fernanda l.s: Me alegra que te haya gustado y también me alegra muchísimo que la tengas en favoritos. :D Lo de las imágenes… ¿a qué te refieres? Espero que te haya gustado. Muchos besos. :)


	8. El rival de Aelita

Capítulo 8: El rival de Aelita.

El mismo sueño que hace un tiempo.

Se podía ver la Torre Eiffel.

Y ahí estaba Taelia.

¿Pero qué…?

Esa no era yo. Parecía un chico aunque no le podía ver la cara. Vestía con ropa italiana. Qué raro.

Entonces se tiró desde la terraza en la que se había asomado.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grité despertándome.

-¡Aelita! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada mi hermana.

-Una pesadilla… Un sueño raro…

-¿Pero, qué has soñado?- preguntó Taelia.

-Luego te lo cuento. Me voy a desayunar.- dije empezándome a vestir.

-¡Debes saber que puede que ese sueño sea verdad!- me gritó Taelia cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- dije volviendo a entrar a mi cuarto.

-Que, como tienes poderes, puede que ese sueño se cumpla.- me explicó Taelia.

-Vale, ya lo pensaré. ¡Me voy!- dije bajando a desayunar

Ése día estaba nerviosa. ¡Volvía Odd! Le tenía tantas ganas de ver…

Desayuné deprisa y me dirigí al aula.

-¡Espera, Aelita! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- me preguntó Yumi.

-Voy a clase.

-Wow, nunca había encontrado a nadie con tantas ganas de estudiar.

-No es eso. Hoy vuelve Odd.- dije sonriendo.

-¡Ah! Por eso hoy estás de tan buen humor y sonríes como una tonta.

-¿Me acabas de llamar tonta?- pregunté.

-No, con eso me refiero a enamorada…- me explicó Yumi.

-Ufffffffff- dije sonrojándome.

-Bueno, te dejo entrar a clases tranquila. Luego me cuentas.- dijo Yumi guiñándome un ojo.

-Ok. Adiós.

Entré a clase y me senté en un pupitre al lado de la ventana.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó Jeremie.

Agh, me sentaba mal decirle que no así que acepté.

-Toma, te he traído esto.- dijo Jeremie sacando un caramelo de su mochila.

-Muchas gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, sentaos.- ordenó el profesor.

¡Se acercaba el momento! ¡Ya iba a entrar Odd!

-¿Aelita, estás bien?- me preguntó Jeremie.

Ups, se me notaba demasiado el entusiasmo.

-Sí, no es nada.- dije sonriendo.

-Bien, chicos, hace un tiempo un compañero vuestro se tuvo que ir por asuntos personales…- empezó a decir el profesor.-… Por suerte hoy vuelve con nosotros. Adelante Odd.

Cuando Odd entró creí que me iba a desmayar. Tanto tiempo sin verle y estaba tan guapo…

Noté que Odd me miraba fijamente y, sin saber por qué, me estremecí.

No parecía su típica mirada dulce, graciosa y llena de amor. Parecía enfadado.

¿Conmigo? No puede ser. No he dormido bien esta noche, sería el cansancio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Odd? ¿Por qué te mira así?- me preguntó Jeremie.

-No lo sé.- dije con un poco de miedo.

-Bien, siéntate en el único pupitre que hay libre. Detrás de tu prima, la señorita Stones.- señaló el profesor.

Me giré. ¡El único pupitre que había estaba detrás de mí!

A ver, no me molestaba que se sentase detrás pero con esa mirada detrás de mi cuello…

Pasó delante de mí y yo le saludé con una sonrisa:- Hola.

Me miró y siguió para sentarse en su sitio.

Al salir de clases me intenté ir lo antes posible para hablar sobre esto con Yumi pero alguien me paró.

-Ven conmigo.- me dijo Odd.

Fuimos a unos jardines que había un poco apartados de la academia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así de repente?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Por decreto del dios de los puntos cardinales, del oráculo del oro, la madera, el fuego, la tierra, las nubes, el viento, la lluvia y la electricidad. Por todos sus poderes y sus combinados. Por los remolinos y los relámpagos. Formad parte de mí como la ley que guardo y ayudadme a vencerle.- empezó a recitar.

En ese momento la tabla que Odd tenía en las manos empezó a brillar y el rayo se dirigió a mí. Exactamente a mi corazón.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo saltando para atrás.- ¡Me lo has ocultado!

-¿El qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté.

-¡Tú eres la guardiana! ¡Tú eres la que atrapa las cartas!- exclamó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-Ésta brújula mágica fue construida hace años para poder encontrar las cartas.- me dijo.

-¿Quién te la ha dado?- dije con curiosidad.

-Mi madre.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal sigue?- pregunté preocupada.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- me gritó.

-¡Ésa no es manera de tratarme!- le grité yo también.

-¡Lo mismo te digo!

-No te entiendo.- dije intentando comprender.

-Me has ocultado que eras la guardiana de las cartas y se supone que somos los mejores amigos. ¡Nos lo contamos todo!

-¡Tú tampoco me lo contaste!

-¡Pero es otra cosa!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué es otra cosa? Porque se trata del señorito Odd. El señorito chulo y egoísta que hace todo perfectamente bien.- le dije enfadada.

-Ya empiezas con tu lista de defectos…- sacó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije enfadada.

-A parte de que soy egocéntrico, chulo, que no estudio, que soy un ligón, que a veces me paso de graciosillo o de listillo… No sé, ¿me falta algo más, Aelita? Piensa en la lista que le dijiste a Yumi sobre mis defectos.- dijo Odd con un tono de rencor en su voz.

-Yo… No es lo que parece…- me intentaba explicar con algunas lágrimas corriendo por mi mejilla.

Fue Ulrich. Estaba segura de que había sido él el que se lo hubiese dicho.

-¿Sabes? No es nada agradable que no te dejen de comparar con el genio y fantástica persona de Jeremie.- dijo algo triste. Se le notaba frustrado.

-Yo no quería…- me intentaba disculpar. No sabía que se sentía tan mal.

-¡Pero lo hiciste! Al igual que pudiste hacerte daño al volverte a acercarte al precipicio.- me echó en cara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- decía asombrada.

-¡No importa! Lo que yo sé es que no me hiciste caso y, que, como amigos, no puedo volver a confiar en ti.- dijo intentando terminar la conservación.

-¡Odd no!- grité- Todo lo que quieras pero eso no. Somos amigos, por un simple choque no lo vamos a llevar todo al garete.- le dije llorando.

-¿Llamas simple choque a tu lista de defectos sobre mí, a tu desobediencia, a tu desconfianza y a tus engaños? Lo siento pero yo no lo veo así. Mira añade otra cosa más a la lista: rencoroso porque cualquier persona que me haga esto no la puedo perdonar tan fácilmente y mucho menos volver a ser su amigo.

-¡No!- grité llorando.

-Lo siento, es mi última palabra.- dijo Odd dándome la espalda y marchándose.

-Al menos por hoy. No le hagas mucho caso. Se le pasará.- me dijo Ulrich viniendo hacia mí.

-¿Desde cuándo has estado escuchando?- pregunté con voz llorosa.

-Desde que he escuchado tus gritos.- me contestó.

-No creo que se le pase. Estaba muy serio.- decía mientras seguía llorando.

-Tranquila.- me dijo abrazándome.

-¡Aelita!- aparecieron Yumi y Jeremie.

-Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Yumi al ver que lloraba.

-Es Odd… Lo sabe TODO.- dije recalcando la palabra todo.

-¿Todo?- preguntó Yumi haciéndose una idea.

-Todo.

-Espera un momento… Ahora soy yo el que no se entera… ¿De qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Ehhh… ¡Nada! Cosas de chicas. ¡Nos vamos!- dijo Yumi cogiéndome de los hombros.

Al final de las clases…

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a Taelia?- preguntó Yumi.

-Aun no. No me contesta al teléfono…- dije preocupada.

-Tranquila, seguramente estará durmiendo…- me tranquilizó Yumi.

En ese momento un rayo cruzó el cielo.

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a escondernos antes de que nos mojemos!- dije señalando el castillito de juguete del parque.

-Ufffff.- entonces me fijé en una cosa y saqué la mano- Que raro… No ha caído ni una gota.

Vimos como el trueno danzaba a sus anchas por el paisaje y de repente, salió el sol.

-¡Tenemos que hablar con Taelia!- dije.

-¡Taelia!- grité intentando que se despertase.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Un momento… ¿Estabas despierta?- dije reprimiendo mis ganas de matarlas.

-¿Crees que con tus gritos alguien puede dormir?

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te hacías la dormida?- grité.

-Bueno, se ve que hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo. ¿No ibas a ver hoy a Odd?- preguntó Taelia cogiendo una taza de té.

- ¡Eso ha sido lo peor!

-Me he perdido.

-Claro, como no contestas al teléfono.- le dije acusándola.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Taelia.

-Lo sabe todo. ¡Todo! Incluido lo de las cartas.- dije triste.

-Ahhh, bueno, era eso.- me contestó mi hermana tan tranquila.

-¿Perdona? ¿Por qué no te sorprende?- dije extrañada.

-Bueno… Tu sueño, las cartas y el libro empiezan a tener un brillo especial que significa que alguien más sabe de ellas y el apellido… ¿Della Robbia, verdad?

Yo asentí.

-Bueno pues creo que era el apellido de los mejores amigos de mamá. La chica también era hechicera pero el novio era como nuestro padre, científico.- explicó tranquilamente.

-¿Y, por qué, no, me lo dijiste…? ¡Antes!- dije pausada ignorando la vuelta de ganas de matarla.

-Bueno no me pareció importante… Sólo me sonaba…- dijo disculpándose.

-Pues hubiera sido un detalle importante que me lo hubieras hecho saber…- dije de nuevo pacientemente.

Sonó el móvil salvando a Taelia de pensar una respuesta para defenderse.

-¿Diga?

-¿Aelita? ¡Mira el cielo, rápido!- exclamó Yumi

-¡Dios mío! Está igual que antes…- dije recordándolo.

-¡Ven corriendo a mi casa!- dijo colgando el móvil.

Como siempre fue la misma rutina: ponerme un disfraz un poco ridículo y a la vez original.

-¿No se te ocurría otra cosa que no fuese un gato?- dije recriminándola por lo de Odd.

- Hoy vas a intentar capturar a ese trueno y tienes que ir vestida de goma para no sufrir peligro.- explicó Yumi.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta sobre el gato…

-Bueno, a mí me parece una monada.- dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Vamos allá. ¡Vuela!- dije dando con mi bastón en la carta adecuada.

Mientras volábamos Taelia me preguntó:- Dijiste que Odd tenía una tabla con una brújula, ¿verdad?

-¡Ajá! Y tenía muchas cosas extrañas.- especifiqué.

-Era la brújula que tenía la madre de Odd. Gracias a la brújula, Odd podría saber que la carta Trueno está aquí e intentar capturarla él también.- explicó Taelia.

-Bien, pues vamos a atraparla cuanto antes. ¿Cómo me enfrento a ella?- pregunté.

-Primero tendrás que devolverla a su forma original… ¡Cuidado!- me avisó.

-¡Salto! ¿Y cuál es la forma original de Trueno?- pregunté curiosa mientras saltaba.

-Pues… En realidad… Yo…- dijo Taelia empezando a tartamudear.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes eso!- exclamó una voz demasiado conocida para mí.

-¡Odd!- era él el de mi sueño. Vestía las mismas ropas italianas.

Odd se puso la espada que tenía enfrente suya y empezó a recitar:- Oh, dios de los Relámpagos, ven en mi ayuda.

Tenía la misma forma que yo. Para hacer que una carta te obedeciese o que volviese a su forma original había que dar en el aire con el bastón (en su caso con la espada).

El Relámpago salió de su espada chocándose con el trueno. Al final el Trueno se volvió un dragón resplandeciente.

-¡Pobre Trueno!- exclamé.

-Tienes que atraparlo en cuanto se convierte en Raijuu, la bestia del trueno. ¡Ni siquiera sabías eso!

Me estaba hartando ya la dichosa frasecita…

-Es lo que le estaba intentando explicar…- dijo Taelia un poco triste.

Saqué, con miedo, la carta Viento.

- ¡Tonta! Viento es incapaz de enfrentarse a Trueno.- me seguía recriminando.

-Pero… atrapé otras cartas usando Viento.- dije intentando explicarlo.

Él decidió ignorarme y me dijo:- ¡Saca la carta Sombra!

Yo le obedecí y me puse detrás de él.

Se puso la espada delante y empezó a recitar:- Oh, dios del Viento, ven a socorrerme.

Dio con la espada en el aire haciendo que Raijuu se cayese para atrás.

-¡Usa ahora la carta!- me ordenó.

-¡Sombra!- dije dando con el bastón en el aire.

Sombra empezó a envolver a Trueno de forma que quedase completamente atrapado y yo grité dando en el aire:- ¡Vuelve a tu forma original, ahora!

-Así que ese es el bastón del sello… Y sin embargo no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo.- me volvió a recriminar.- Ha quedado claro que no tienes ni idea de cómo atrapar las cartas.

Yumi llegó a tiempo para ver a Odd marcharse y me preguntó:- ¡Aelita! ¿No estarás herida, verdad?

- Físicamente no pero en el fondo no sabes el daño que me ha hecho volver a encontrarme con Odd.- dije derramando un par de lágrimas.

* * *

Por fin terminé este capítulo… ¡Llegó Odd! ¡Por fin! No de la forma más esperada pero algo es algo… Veremos cómo siguen las cosas…

Bueno y… ¡Por fin verano! ¡Es tu verano y tu (8)! (Ya, fuera Phineas y Ferb que estamos con Code Lyoko… "-_-) Ya se acabaron los exámenes y ya tengo mucho más tiempo para publicar y leer (supongo que vosotros también) excepto del 4 al 7 de Julio… No contéis conmigo porque… ¡Me voy a Francia a disfrutar mi premio! (Sí, fui yo la que gané el premio de la mejor fan… ^^ Me lo tenía calladito… :P) Pues nada… que os deseo a todos feliz verano y suerte con las notas ;)


End file.
